The Beauty of Red
by Chasingyesterday
Summary: In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She’s not completely sane either. FemNaru, FemShino. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.
1. Naru's Bloodline

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Story is better. Crossover.

Chapter 1

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

7 years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, destroying everything in her path in a violent rage. In the first ten minutes half the village was in ruins. The Yondimine Hokage sighed. This was it. This was his final stand; he would protect this village, even if it would cost him his life. And it would.

Arashi Kazama stood up. It was time, save the village or watch as everyone died at the hands of the demoness queen. "I'm sorry…." The tall man said to the small bundle he held close to his heart. The baby within the bundle gurgled and the usually smiling man's azure eyes filled with tears.

His daughter… she would be all alone. If he was right than this jutsu would kill him, and then no one would be there to look after his little girl. His wife, Kushina, had died in child birth, and the Purifying had left both Kushina and him orphans, the last members of their clans.

The Purifying. It was the worst event in history. Some clans from Iwa went on a mission to 'purify' the world by killing clans with 'dangerous' keki-genki. Among the clans labeled 'dangerous' were the: Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Uzumaki (Kushina's clan), and Arashi's clan: the Kazama. Two other clans were hunted as well (Haku & Kimimaru's clans), but as far as Arashi knew the two other clans were gone.

But this wasn't the Purifying; this was the 9-Tailed-Fox. No one would survive if he didn't do something soon. Arashi sighed,"Time to go Naruto." He told his daughter. If little Naru inherited her mother's bloodline instead of his, she could really take the world by storm. But if she inherited his bloodline instead…well, he really hoped she wouldn't activate it. Arashi's keki-genki may have gotten him out of a lot of sticky situations, but it still caused him pain to use it.

**AN: Emotional pain that is, it reminds him of the purifying, which reminds him of his dead family.**

"Arashi" the Fourth Hokage turned around to see who had called him. It was Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. "You don't have to do this..." Sarutobi pleaded trying to dissuade the new father. "No, I have to do this. It's my duty as the Hokage to protect this village." He paused, picked up two scrolls, and then handed them to Sarutobi. One scroll was tied with a blue ribbon with a red Uzumaki spiral on it, the other scroll was tied with a scarlet ribbon and the Kazama clan symbol was drawn on the front of the scroll. "Give Naruto the scroll when she activates her bloodline," Arashi instructed his voice full of sadness. "Tell my daughter that I love her…tell her I'm sorry." The blond told the old man in front of him. With that, Arashi Kazama, Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

**An Hour Later, the Hokage's Tower**

**oOo**

Sarutobi sighed. Arashi had sacrificed his life for Konoha, now he was dead and his only child a hated orphan.

Arashi's daughter.

Sarutobi looked at the newborn asleep in a makeshift cradle, it use to be a basket, but the baby didn't seem to care. "Naruto…huh. Arashi you named your daughter 'maelstrom'. Interesting.' Sarutobi mused. Naru stirred, and then turned over in her sleep. The spiral seal on her stomach was viable from hen new position, looking like an exotic tattoo. The seal, that little seal imprisoned the Kyuubi in this small child. Now Naru was a jinchuuriki, condemned to a life of loneliness, a life of pain, a life of eternal suffering.

"Sarutobi, the council summons you to a meeting deciding the demon's fate. "Declared an ANBU ninja with a green pig mask upon entering the room. "I'm coming."Sarutobi replied to the nin, who then disappeared in a swirl of leaves to relay the message. The old man bent down over the newborn girl's basket and picked the baby up. "Let's see what fate has in store for us…."

**Later, after the meeting**

**:**

Sarutobi stood in the Hokage's office. It had been years since this office had been his. Now it was his once again. Naru stirred once more in her sleep, than she woke up. The newborn then began to cry, so Sarutobi reached down and gently picked the crying child up. Once Naru felt the old man pick her up, she stopped crying. She got what she wanted. She was no longer cold.

The vote had been close, but in the end the majority was against Naru's death. The Third Hokage heard a knock on the office door. "Come in." Sarutobi said calmly. It was the green pig ANBU ninja again,"The council says that the demon will be sent to an orphanage." Said the ninja before leaving the room. "Very well…." Sarutobi sighed, _Poor Naru…_

**7 Years Later, October 10 – sunset**

**):(**

"Demon!""Burn in Hell!""Die Fox!"

**"**Please! Stop! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" cried a small blond girl, about 7, curled up as tight as possible as the villagers crowded around her, throwing insults and rocks, beating her with sticks, fists, feet, and words.

"Ninja!" the word was whispered only once, but the crowed seemed to evaporate on the spot. Naru looked up, tear-filled cerulean eyes searching for the answer of why the angry mob had disappeared. What she saw was a ninja, but not just any ninja. It was Iruka-sensei, her teacher from the Academy, and her only friend.

With a kunai in his hand.

With a kunai in his hand, ready to attack.

Iruka-sensei was going to kill her.

Naru stood up head bowed, "_so this is how it ends……"_Her sky blue orbs welled with tears. Suddenly Naru's sadness disappeared, to be replaced by anger. "_Why? I did nothing. They should all die…all of them!" _Naru was suddenly filled with the desire to see Iruka dead at her feet, soaked in a pool of his own blood.

Naru's head snapped up, her gaze met Iruka's, but her eyes were no longer those innocent cerulean orbs, no. these mismatched eyes were filled with anger and hate. Naru's right eye was now an icy sapphire, and her left eye…it was a demonic red with the strangest scarlet symbol, a half-diamond with wings, replacing her pupils.

Iruka stumbled back, stunned."_What type of trick is the demon brat trying to pull?_" He thought as he prepared to attack once more. _"No matter, the demon will die soon anyways…"_ "Why? Why does everyone hate me? I didn't do anything…" Naru asked Iruka, her voice full of anger, sadness, and pain. "You're a demon! You deserve to die!" Iruka shouted at Naru, kunai raised, ready for the kill. "Why don't you just die and leave me alone!" Naru screamed, "DIE!" she shrieked, her left eye glowing brighter.

Iruka froze, he couldn't move. His hand brought the kunai to his throat. No! He had to stop! He couldn't die! He couldn't let the demon control him! Iruka fought with all his strength, but in the end he had no choice. He had to obey….

Iruka lay dead in a crimson pool of his own blood, and Naru stood in front of him, laughing. Her left eye continued to glow a demonic red and her right eye glittered with malice. Suddenly Naru was overwhelmed with pain; she clutched her stomach and doubled over. Everything hurt so badly, she felt like her blood was full of sharp razors, like invisible people were sticking sebon in her one by one, like she was on fire….Naru was suddenly surrounded with evil-looking red chakra, which took the shape of a tall woman.

She had hair darker then night, and pale skin that seemed to glow in the rising moon's light. She wore a crimson battle kimono; and she carried a wicked-looking scythe behind her.

The woman walked over to Iruka's corpse and took his bloody kunai, he wouldn't need it. She wiped the kunai off on a piece of fabric that was once Iruka's sleeve. When the kunai was clean, the woman sliced her left wrist with it. She then walked over to Naru, who was still doubled-over in pain, arms wrapped around her stomach. She ripped Naru's left sleeve, exposing the 7-year-old's arm to the tip of her shoulder. The woman then dipped her right index finger in her own blood, and began to draw a symbol on the center of Naru's upper arm, in the woman's own blood. When the woman was done, she placed her palm over the symbol, and then her palm began to glow with the evil-looking chakra. The woman removed her palm a moment later, to reveal a blood-red sign, made permanent with chakra. The sign was the same as the symbol in Naru's eye, only bigger.

The woman repeated the process, only on her own forehead, using Naru's blood. When the woman finished the strange ritual, she removed her hand from her forehead to uncover a tattoo identical to Naru's in every way. The woman knelt down next to the little blond. She took a deep breath and was consumed by the evil chakra.

When the chakra cleared, it revealed an obsidian fox with a strange red marking on its forehead. The fox trotted over to the blond girl, and licked her face to wake her. **"Wake up kit," **the fox purred. Naru woke up with a start, "Who said that?" Naru cried, suddenly defensive.

"Are you going to hurt me? I'm not afraid to attack…"

**Relax kit, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, and there are no enemies here… **

"I've been told that before…and it was a lie! Every time!"

**Kit. Calm down. I will not hurt you; I'm here to protect you…**

"So? I've been told that too… and it was always a lie!"

**Kit I'll always be here for you, I promised to stay by you till the end.**

"Promised?"

The fox sighed,"**Let me explain…**

**I was walking, just out for a stroll…when this ninja comes up to me and attacks me. I admit that I have a short temper sometimes, and well, the ninja just made me really pissed. Then I found out that the attacking ninja was a distraction, sent to keep me occupied while my kits were slayed for their fur. So I set out for some revenge. I noticed that the ninja wore a leaf hitai-ate, so I attacked this village.**

**That's when you come in, and your father the 4****th**** Hokage. He performed a few complex hand signs, and then I was sealed inside of you. The jutsu was a sacrificial jutsu, so your father died after it was complete. But his spirit paid me a visit in my prison. He offered me a deal, partial freedom, for a promise. I promised to train you with your bloodlines, to guide you, and to always be there when you needed me.**

**Your father told me of two scrolls, they explain your bloodlines. You have a third bloodline also, but with my help it will be easy, even if you don't get the scroll explaining it… **

"I have three bloodlines?"

**Yes. The Uzumaki bloodline from your mother, it gives you control over wind, the Nara bloodline from your mother as well-**

"Nara?"

**Yes, your grandmother was a Nara, so you can also control shadows, and you also have your father's keki-genki, which is called a Geass. The symbol in your eye, on your arm and on my forehead is the Kazama Clan symbol. Or you could call it the Geass sign. I think we should go get those scrolls, the Hokage has them…**

"The old man has some explaining to do…"

**The Hokage's Office**

:

"Paperwork. It never ends…" the third Hokage complained at the sight of the huge mountain of papers. Suddenly a few papers escaped the monstrous pile, as if a wind had disturbed them. "Strange." Sarutobi muttered as he reached down to pick the papers up. More and more papers fluttered down from the pile onto the floor, replacing the papers that Sarutobi had just picked up. "What-?" Sarutobi started, but then in a whirlwind of wind and shadows, a young girl appeared in the center of the room, a dusk-colored fox on her shoulder, and a lifeless corpse beside her.

The girl looked like Naru…

It was Naru.

But it couldn't be Naru…

This Naru was different; she seemed to radiate anger and hate. This Naru had killed Iruka and apparently gotten over the shock of a ninja's first kill. No, there was no shock, Sarutobi somehow knew Naru had killed her sensei and felt nothing. Nothing but bloodlust. This Naruto that stood before him now was not the Naruto he knew. The Naru he knew was kind, sweet, caring, and happy. This Naru was different, she seemed……broken.

"Naru-?" the old man asked the girl tentatively. Naru's gaze snapped up to meet the Hokage's. Sarutobi recoiled. "_Her left eye…the Geass…Arashi's keki-genki_! _Oh Kami!" _were Sarutobi's thoughts as he gazed into Naru's mismatched eyes. "My bloodlines have been activated, I would like those scrolls." Naru said monotonously, holding out her hand. Sarutobi pulled out a drawer, took out the two scrolls that lay inside, and then handed them to the girl.

"Thank you sir." Naru said, her voice empty of all emotions. She saw Sarutobi eyeing iruka's body, and decided to give him an explanation. "He tried to kill me. I merely told him to die and leave me alone. It's not my fault that he decided to do just that." With her side of the story told, Naru began to leave. "Naru! Wait! I discovered that-"Naru silenced him with a cold look,"Discovered that I have relatives? Yeah. I already know I'm related to the Nara's." Naru smiled at the look of shock on Sarutobi's face, she found it funny. "I enjoy living alone; I don't have to rely on anyone but me. I only trust myself. Trusting others only causes pain. So I'm not gonna go live with my uncle." Naru informed the third Hokage. Wind and shadows began to swirl around her until she could no longer be seen. When the shadow winds cleared, Sarutobi only saw Iruka's corpse.

^v^

On top of the Hokage monument stood a girl with sunshine yellow hair and an obsidian-colored fox with a red mark on its forehead. The girl stood on top of the fourth's head, observing the village below with one cerulean eye and one crimson eye. She then began to sing to herself,

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…"

AN: Naru will not be Gaara-insane; she'll be a bit like Anko.

Naruto/Code Geass crossover!!!! YAY!!!! There will only be the Geass thing though…

Kyuubi will be like C2, and in this story Kyuubi will be the Demoness of Darkness.

Don't ask about the Nara cousin thing, it was a random spur of the moment thing.

I need some ideas!!!! Naru will be able to give a Geass to someone she trusts. I need ideas for what it should be! For those of you who have no idea what I am talking about… I need ideas for some sort of psychic power that Naru will be able to give the other person. Once I have some ideas I'll poll.

R&R!!


	2. Five Years Later

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.

~*~

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

Inner people/ emphasis 

~*~

**Hello this is Chasingyesterday back once more to deliver the next chapter of my story! I don't own Naruto or Code Geass, if I did then I wouldn't be doing this, now would I?**

**Naru will give her Geass to Gaara, (this is decided) but I still need ideas on what it will be!!!!!!**

**Thank you for all reviewers!!!! Sorry, but I'm going to stick to the Kazama clan thing mainly because I can't figure out how to fix it….XD SORRY!!! About the Elemental thing, sorry no, two elements are enough for me… it's too hard…but that**** Akatsuki**** idea gives me an idea….**

**286 hits!!!! That makes me really happy!!!!!! : D**

**I have the biggest surprise for you!!! You'll never guess it in a million years!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahah!!!**

Chapter 2: 5 Years Later

~*~

Today was the last day at the Academy for one Naru Kazama. The exams, the Genin Exams were today, and it was Naru's turn next.

"Naru Kazama." Mizuki, their teacher called. Naru stood up, and made her way to the front. Mizuki was Iruka's replacement after Iruka's encounter with Naru. Since then Naru had grown up not trusting anyone but the obsidian-furred fox on her shoulders and herself. In the words of Kiba, Naru was Konoha's Sadist Angel. Her blue eyes and sunshine yellow hair lead to the 'Angel" part, her personality lead to the 'Sadist' part. Naru knew every boy had the same thought, but only Kiba was brave (or stupid) enough to say it.

Naru was thin and short for her age. People generally kept away from her because she would verbally bite your head off. She would do this mainly because: 1.) She hated people 2.)Her people skills sucked and … 3.) She wasn't allowed to physically do it. The only person who she didn't snap at was Shino and no one knew why. The two almost never spoke, so everyone deemed that the reason. The only time Naru ever spoke was to make a sadist remark or to answer a question when called on. Shino never spoke, not a word, ever. Not once in five years.

"Okay Naru, you need do make one bunshin to pass…" Without a word Naru preformed several hand seals and two Naru clones poofed into existence, complete with Kyuubi clones on their shoulders. _Shadow Clones?!_ "Okay! You pass!" Mizuki congratulated Naru as he handed the new Genin her Hitai-ate. Naru took the leaf headband from her sensei and walked back to her seat. Once there she began to trace over the engraved leaf symbol with her finger. The hitai-ate's cloth was red, her favorite color. She looked up just in time to see her lazy cousin pass," Not bad lazy-ass" She whispered to her cousin as he sat down in his seat behind her. "Troublesome" was his reply, it always was."Sasuke Uchiha, your next." The teme walked up, preformed the jutsu, then walked to his seat smirking. Naru glared at the back of his chicken-butt haired head. Stupid stuck up…grrr!!! _Thinks he's so awesome just because of his stupid bloodline…he hasn't even activated it yet!_** Kit, I totally agree…**

**~*~**

**Kit. **

"Yeah Kyuu?"

**I have a graduation present for you...**

"Cool! Thank you Kyuu! ...What is it?"

**I'll show you… **the fox said, jumping of her perch on Naru's shoulder. Kyuu walked over to the shadow of a tree that grew outside of Naru's window. She then stuck her head in the shadow, and a moment later pulled her head back out, carrying a scythe in her mouth.

The weapon was beautiful, in a deadly kind of way. The staff was made of wood, black in color, the blade was that metallic silver and it was, no doubt, razor sharp. **My scythe, in all its lethal glory. Not only can you use it as a weapon, but you can also channel chakra through it and with it, you may perform some…interesting jutsus. The scythe itself is made of shadows, so it cannot be broken or destroyed. When it comes to durability nothing, and I mean ****NOTHING****, can beat it. You can store it in your shadow or carry it around…I have a sheath for it somewhere… **"I think I'll keep it in my shadow… "** Okay. Now I think I'd better teach you how to use that thing properly …**

~*~

"Mizuki, you traitor! Get back here!" yelled a man with silver, gravity defying hair. "Give back that scroll." The ninja in front of him, the one he was chasing through the trees, only laughed. Pretty soon Kakashi lost sight of him, but the trail was still fresh. If he kept following Mizuki's trail, it would lead him to the traitor. Mizuki reached a small clearing, and stopped there to catch his breath. _"Ha! Lost him! Now I just have to get out of this forest and… Naru? What's the Kyuubi brat doing here?" _"Hello Mizuki-sensei," Naru greeted monotonously. **Kit he stole that-** _Kyuu, I know. He's a traitor. I'm allowed to kill traitors..._

"Hello Naru…uh…I'm on an important mission right now. I need to deliver this scroll to…Iwa." Mizuki lied easily. **Lies! **Kyuu hissed. "_Relax, I have a plan" _Naru smirked, and Mizuki swore he saw the ebony nin-fox on her shoulders smirk as well. "I know a short-cut." "To Iwa?" Mizuki asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "To anywhere actually…"Naru replied emotionlessly. Mizuki sensed Kakashi closing in on him, he had no choice…it was get caught or risk it with the demon girl. He just hoped the demon bought his lies; he didn't want to end up like Iruka. All he knew about his former friend's death was that Naru was there when he died. Everyone knew the demon did it, even the demon. But on his file, the cause of death was suicide. "How?" Mizuki asked the blond girl.

"Through the shadows" Naru said, pulling her scythe from her shadow. She made a few one-handed hand signs and channeled some chakra into her new weapon. She sliced the air in front of her. Where she had slashed the air a giant black hole had formed. Mizuki gapped at the dimensional rip in front of him."Come on…this way…"Naru directed, her tone bored, as she walked to the portal. "To Iwa, right?" Mizuki asked, unsure. That portal looked…evil."Sure." She replied, turning her back on the traitor so he wouldn't see Naru and Kyuubi's evil smiles. _He honestly trusts us!_ **So are we going to kill him? **_We will, but I promised to bring him to Iwa. Though I never promised him he'd get there alive…_

~*~

Kakashi reached the edge of a clearing and found Mizuki climbing into a black hole, a blond girl dressed mainly in black stood next to the portal holding a wicked-looking scythe that was as tall as her. He was too late… Once Mizuki was out of sight, she looked straight at Kakashi's hiding place and right at him, and smiled psychotically. The girl then turned around and walked into the portal, which closed as soon as she walked through it. _Oh Kami…this is not good…_

**The Realm of Shadows**

Mizuki found himself in a house; no… it was the ruins of a house. The roof had long since collapsed, some walls lay crumbling, others had collapsed like the roof, but a few were still standing, covered in ivy. **AN: think Itachi's world with the second level Sharingan that I can't spell… **Suddenly he saw Naru, standing in the middle of the house's ruins.

Naru smiled at her sensei, who immediately broke out into a sweat. The scythe in her hand glinted evilly, and her crazed grin only made the scene scarier. If Naru had black raven wings, then she would've been easily mistaken for the Angel of Death. "I promised to take you to Iwa…but I didn't promise a safe trip…soooo…do you want to go in peace or in pieces?" She asked, a bloodthirsty sadist glint present in those deceiving cerulean eyes. "W-w-what d-d-do y-you m-m-m-mean?" Mizuki stuttered over his words, just like one of his Academy students, the Hyuuga girl. The nin-fox on Naru's shoulder growled and decided to take action. It jumped off Naru and pounced on Mizuki, pinning him to the ground, for such a small fox it sure was strong…

"Kyuubi…" Naru called. The black fox on Mizuki growled at him one more time, then it climbed off and returned to Naru, sitting down to the girl's left side. "You named the fox after the demon?" "No stupid. She is the demon." She told Mizuki, who paled instantly. "Not that you'll be able to tell anyone…" Naru continued, letting go of her scythe. But instead of clattering to the floor, it sank into the girl's shadow, like it was sinking in quicksand. Naru crouched down and reached into her shadow, pulling out a red fan in each hand. The fan in her left had the kanji for 'demon' in black, and the one in her right had the kanji for 'angel' in white.

_Where did those fans come from?!_ Mizuki wondered. Naru swung the left fan, sending a blast of air towards him, who dodged. Unfortunately for him, he didn't see Naru swing the other fan and, as a result, was knocked into a wall.

The fight was basically Naru just standing in one place, directing air with her fans while Mizuki was all over the place, dodging the lethal gusts of wind. After what seemed to be hours **(it had only been a half) **Mizuki realized Naru was toying with him, like a cat plays with a mouse before the mouse becomes dinner. "You can't kill me!" Mizuki taunted. **BIG mistake…** Naru glared at Mizuki,"I was only having some fun…" Naru told him, her left eye flashed. _Her eye! _It had become a demonic red, replacing her pupil was an odd symbol, a half-diamond with wings. _It's that sign! Her tattoo…the fox's marks…the symbol on the back of her dress…now it's in her eye!_ "But if you insist…DIE!"She screamed.

Mizuki stepped back. He found himself take out a kunai. _What am I doing?!_ No! This was impossible! The demon brat was ordering him around and his body was obeying! He had to stop, had to fight…but in the end he had no choice. He had to obey…

"Shame, I thought he would give me a decent fight…" Naru commented, turning her Geass off. **Careful what you wish for… you just might get it.**

**~*~**

_Great! How am I gonna explain this? _It's YOUR ENTIRE FAULT_! _Kakashi angrily asked himself. His mental self lecture was interrupted by movement in the clearing. It was a portal, and out of the portal came…Mizuki's body with a kunai through his heart, a giant scroll, a black fox, and the girl with the scythe.

The girl picked up the scroll and handed it to Kakashi. "Here, Mizuki stole this." She told the masked nin. "How long was I gone?" she asked suddenly. "Uh…….A minute?"Kakashi answered, and then curious, he asked, "Why?" "No reason." Naru replied, putting her scythe back in her shadow. Then she walked away. _Strange girl…_

~*~

Naru woke to rays of sun streaming through her window. Naru grumbled, but then realized what day it was. Today was the day she would be put on a Genin team and be sent on missions.

Naru jumped out of bed and walked to her closet. After searching for awhile she found some clean clothes that she put on. She headed over to a mirror and a tan, short, and skinny girl looked back at her. Naru looked over her appearance: bight cerulean eyes, 3 whisker-like marks on each cheek, massy sunshine yellow hair that she had tied up in a spiky ponytail **(AN: think Anko). **She was wearing a sleeveless, black tee-shirt-like dress with the Kazama clan symbol on the back. The dress reached down to mid-thigh and underneath was gray leggings. Around her waist she wore a gray ninja tool belt, and strapped to her legs were her fans.

**I thought you kept your fans in your shadow…** Kyuu said to Naru as the blond pulled on her black shinobi sandals "I did, but I thought it be safer with one of my weapons close enough to grab and use in a second…and if I kept my fans in my shadow and carried my scythe…it would attract too much attention…' Naru told the fox as she tied her hitai-ate on her forehead. **True. **"Besides," Naru continued,"It's nice to have something unexpected up your sleeve..."** An ace in the hole… **"Exactly." Naru said as she prepared her breakfast. **Come on kit, we'll be late... **Kyuu told Naru, her tone impatient. Naru finished her breakfast, and then said, "Alright, let's go..." Kyuu leapt onto her spot on Naru's shoulder, and the two disappeared from the apartment's kitchen in a swirl of wind.

**The Academy**

Naru walked into her classroom and sat down in her usual seat, in the middle row, next to the window and Shino, and behind her cousin. Almost everyone was present in the classroom except for Mr. High-and-Mighty and his hoard of fangirls.

The sound of an opening door meant the Mighty Uchiha prick himself had entered the room. He walked over to his seat, glared at Naru whom he had taken an instant dislike to (the feeling was mutual), and sat down in his seat brooding. Naru began the mental countdown_,"3…..2…..1…and cue fangirls." _"Sasuke-kun!" squealed the Heads of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, Sakura and Ino. The two took their spots next Sasuke. Naru almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

The regular classroom chatter was interrupted by a tall man with battle scars entering the room. Naru tripped him with a shadow, he fell on his face. That caused many to break out into laughter and Naru could have sworn she heard Shino chuckle, but she could have been wrong. Naru didn't laugh; laughing would have given her away to the newcomer. Instead, she watched with mild interest.

"OK GAKI! I'm Ibiki, the Torture head, but today I'm your substitute teacher!" He shouted. He turned and looked at Kiba, then said, "And I'm gonna find out who tripped me. Then they'll find out why I'm the Torture Head…" he paused to let the threat sink in, then he continued, "I'm going to announce the teams. Each team has tree Genin and one Jonin sensei. Are we clear?" he asked in a loud assertive voice that seemed to say "_I dare you to say no…" _When no one raised their hands to ask questions, Ibiki smiled a very sadistic smile that reminded everyone of Naru. "Good. Team 1 will be…"

"Team 7 will be…"

"Naru Kazama," No response.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naru groaned, Sasuke just 'hn-ed'

"And…Sakura Haruno"

Sakura jumped up and punched the air,"Cha! Take that Ino-pig! True love prevails!" Sasuke's head hit the desk with a loud 'thump'. Naru groaned again. **Well… look at the bright side! Uchiha suffers with us! **Kyuu pointed out as she woke up from a very lovely nap on Naru's shoulder.

Ibiki sweatdroped,"Ok, Your jonin-sensei is Kakashi Hatake." When Sakura and Sasuke looked at the door expectantly, Ibiki filled them in,"He's always late…so it'll be a good three hours till he shows up…' he told the new Team 7. He continued announcing the teams "Team 8 will be…"

~*~

. . .Flashback. . .

**It seems you need a Blood Sacrifice to open it, Kit**

Without a word the 7-year-old Naru bit her thumb; blood oozed slowly from the small self-inflicted wound. Naru didn't know how, but something told her to trace over the Kazama symbol drawn on the front. So she did; the scroll opened immediately when she was done.

_Dear Kazama,_

_You have opened this scroll which means you have activated your bloodline. The Geass is a strange bloodline. For starters, no two Kazama have the same ability. They may be similar, but never the same. The other reason our bloodline has been called weird is because we need a Spirit Guardian to help control it. Without a Spirit Guardian, you can't turn you Geass off. Which spells disaster. Don't fear, your Guardian will find you. They always do. Our clan is also strange considering that we don't try to preserve our keki-genki like other clans. This is because we don't need to marry within the clan to keep the Geass in our blood, if you are related to a Kazama, by blood, than you can activate it. Activating it is sheer luck though, because no one seems to understand what triggers the Geass to activate. Another strange factor to the Geass is that you can give a Geass to a person that you trust completely. 100%._

_Use your Geass well_

That part of the scroll was written in black ink, while this next bit was written in shiny crimson. _No! …That's not ink!_ Naru realized with a jolt. It was blood. Her own blood.

_Geass Type: _**Hypnotist**

_Level: _**Master**

_Rank: _**Unknown**

_This Geass is very dangerous. No one has ever had the power to control any living thing by eye contact, but there was one who had control over humans. Like his, your Geass can be used once per person. Basically this is mind control, there is no fighting it, the being will be forced to obey your command. You can tell anyone to do anything within basic logical boundaries. __**(AN: Like not telling a person to turn into a purple monkey and ridiculous stuff like that)**_

_Use your Geass well_

The next part was very short, and was scribbled in pencil.

_Kazama-Uzumaki Naruto,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. As your father I was supposed to protect you, but I failed. I sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you, and in doing so I caused you pain that no child that young should experience. I may have succeeded at protecting the village, but in the end I failed to save what mattered the most in the end. Your mother and you. I hope one day you'll forgive me, but I know that's not likely. I don't blame you if you don't._

_Kazama Arashi_

"You were right, father. You're not forgiven."

. . .End Flashback. . .

Sakura, as patient as ever, whined for the 1,365 time, "He's late!" "Hn" was Sasuke's only reply. No reply came from Naru and Kyuu because Kyuu was asleep and Naru had given up trying to make Sakura shut up. "Yo!" greeted a tall man as he walked through the door. He wore a jonin vest and a lot of blue…his hitai-ate covered his left eye, and half his face was covered by a navy blue mask.

"SENSEI YOUR LATE!!" Sakura screeched. The Pink Banshee's screaming woke up Kyuu, and she was not happy. Kyuu growled at Sakura who tried to swat Kyuu away, which made Naru angry so she attacked, and Sasuke just sat there brooding through it all.

Kakashi just stood there watching the two girls fight and Sasuke brood. _So...that girl's my new student…_"My first impression of you is…" the girls stopped fighting to hear him finish,"-I don't like you." "The feeling's mutual." Naru replied bluntly, lacking emotion. "Meet me on the roof in five." Kakashi instructed his new team before he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

~*~

"Let's begin with introductions. I'll start. I'm Kakashi Hatake and I like…I hate… my hobbies are… and my dreams…well I don't have any." He finished his one visible eye turning into an upside-down U. "Ok, you first Sunshine!" he said brightly gesturing to Naru.

Naru sent Kakashi a death glare, with some KI for good measure. He wet himself. "I'm Naruto Kazama, and I hate you all." Naru told her team, who shrank back a bit. "Naruto…that only told us your dislikes…" Naru glared at her sensei then stood up,"Call me Naru or suffer…" she let the words sink in before she continued,"I like training, ramen, Kyuu my nin-fox, learning new jutsus, fighting, and the color red. I hate you and the rest of this village. My hobbies are training and fighting and my dream is to become the strongest ninja in the village." Naru finished, then sat down.

"Ok! Mr. Happy-Face! You're up!" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke grunted then stood up. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, I hate fangirls-"glares at Sakura."- and dobes-" glares at Naru, who just smiled psychotically. "My hobby is training and my goal is to kill a certain person." He finished.

Kakashi switched his gaze to Sakura who stood up and faced her teammates suddenly acting all shy… "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like-"she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "-I hate-" she glared at Naru and released some weak KI, which made Kyuu growl and Naru to laugh psychotically. "-My hobbies are-" she looked at Sasuke and turned as pink as her hair."My dreams are-" she gazed longingly at Sasuke and blushed, again.

_My team consists of an emo avenger, his loudest fangirl, a sadist jinchuuriki and her pet demon_. _Joy. _"Ok! Meet me tomorrow at Team 7 training grounds, five o'clock." he turned to leave, but turned back around to add something," Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'd just lose it." Before Sakura and Sasuke could question him he vanished in a whirl of leaves.

"Where are the Team 7 training grounds?" Sasuke asked. "Wow Sasuke! I didn't know that you had actual words in your vocabulary! I'm impressed!" Naru exclaimed, grinning sadistically. "Don't say that to my precious Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked before she apologized to Sasuke,"I'm so sorry, she didn't mean it." She turned to Naru, fist raised. "NA-RU-TO!" "I warned you before… and I won't say it again…but I'm trying to be nice…call me Naru. Or else." She told them, her voice dangerously low.

She turned to walk away, but she stopped after a few feet. "It's by the Memorial Stone, the KIA one." "What's by the KIA Stone?" Sasuke asked the blond."Team 7 training grounds…and you call me a dobe..." she replied calmly without turning around. In a whirl of wind Naru and her nin-fox were gone, leaving a fuming Sasuke and confused Sakura behind.

~*~

Naru showed up at the training grounds five minutes to 7, via her winds. "YOU'RE LATE!" shrieked Sakura. Naru cringed and cupped her poor ears, "…my ears..." she whined. "Dobe" Sasuke said in a 'you're hopeless' voice. Naru's eyes widened when she heard the sounds of two empty stomachs. It couldn't be her…she had 17 ramen cups for breakfast…so it had to be…"You actually listened to the Cyclops and didn't eat?" a bubble-gum pink haired head nodded and then a raven haired head grudgingly did the same. "Any you call me stupid!" Naru exclaimed.

"Yo!" Kakashi had arrived. Naru covered her ears. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi, who raised his hands up in defense. Once Sakura had been calmed down, Kakashi noticed that something was missing from this scene. Indifferent Naru: check, brooding Sasuke: check, Loud Sakura: check, demon fox on Naru's shoulder: che- no wait! "Where's your nin-fox?" Kakashi asked the young jinchuuriki. She frowned, "She's hunting…and she has a name! It's Kyuu." "Who cares about your stupid pet" Sasuke voiced, which made Naru very angry.

Kakashi saw the blonde's eyes narrow. He had read he file, and he resolved no to make the girl angry. She was a Kazama, his sensei's daughter to be precise. The file said she had activated all three of her bloodlines at the age of 7. Kakashi had seen Arashi use his Geass before, her father's Geass was teleportation; he wondered what her's could be. Kakashi also knew that Kyuu was no nin-fox, she was a demon. The 9-Tailed-Fox, Demon Queen, Master of Shadows, and Naru's spirit guardian. Only the spirit guardian could help control a Geass, he couldn't help, even though the council thought he could.

"Ok! Your first mission is to steal these bells from me. You do that and you pass the test. Fail to retrieve a bell, and you fail. Failing will get you tied to one of those posts-" he pointed to three posts on the edge of the clearing,"-while you watch everyone eat their lunch. Then you'll be sent to the Academy!" he said brightly. "But Kakashi-sensei, there are only two bell…"Sakura noticed. "That means someone will fail for sure…baka" Naru informed Sakura, who turned red at the insult. "Hey Sakura! You're turning my favorite color! Now you're turning purple! Now you're turning red again!" Naru told Sakura while she laughed psychotically. "Come at me with the intention to kill…" Sakura and Sasuke nodded at Kakashi's instructions, then they disappeared into the trees. "Naru…don't kill me…" will do sensei…" Naru replied emotionlessly, and then she too, vanished into the forest. Kakashi just stayed where he was, and took out a small orange book.

~*~

Sakura was hungry and tired. She hadn't eaten breakfast and she didn't eat much for dinner last night due to her being on a diet. Stupid Naru. She was such a pig. Sakura had seen the blond at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, and seen her eat 23 bowls of ramen. She could eat that much junk and still be skinny! Grrr!!! It was impossible! It was unladylike! It was so unfair…

**(AN: ALL Jinchuuriki have bottomless pits for stomachs and they all have ****really ****high metabolism, so they're all skinny and look like they have never had a decent meal. Because they have to eat enough for 2! {This will be important later})**

"Sakura" "Wha-"she nearly screamed before Sasuke clapped his hand over her mouth. This almost caused her to faint. "Sakura…" he grumbled," We have to work together.""Ok. What's the plan?

~*~

Kakashi still stood in the center of the clearing, reading his book, when he heard the rustling of leaves. _Hm…better investigate that…_

_There. Time to attack._ Naru thought as she spotted Kakashi in the clearing. He had caught Sakura and Sasuke; they had tried to steal the bell by distracting him with a genjutsu. Too bad it didn't work. Naru stepped out from her hiding place and approached Kakashi. She stopped suddenly, leaving about two yards of space separating them. Then the girl did something strange, she began to circle around him like a hawk. After a few minutes of circling around the copy-cat nin, she stopped. Kakashi squinted in her direction. The sun was at her back, making her petite form no more than a silhouette. Wait…the sun was at her back!? Oh crap! He had totally forgotten that she was related to the Nara's! Her shadow!

Kakashi tried to jump out of the way, but he was too late. "Shadow Possession complete." Naru declared, smirking slightly. She make Kakashi walk up to her and hand her the bells. Naru slipped them into her pocket. "I pass." She announced voice devoid of all emotions. She threw the bells at the tied up forms of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura caught her's with her teeth, Sasuke's bounced off his head, leaving a small red mark behind. "Look. They got the bell as well. Looks like we all pass." She stated bluntly.

"Ok yeah I guess I'm stuck with all of you." Kakashi told Team 7. He left in a swirl of leaves. Once he had gone, Naru turned to Sakura,"Nice use of your big mouth, Banshee." Sakura flushed, _GRRR!!! _. Naru turned and walked away, once more leaving behind her annoying teammates. _Well that was interesting, maybe this team thing won't be too bad…but they better not expect me to be their best friends…I still don't trust them…_**You don't trust anyone, Kit **said a familiar voice as Naru the familiarweight and warmth grace her shoulder. _Hey Kyuubi, I trust you… did you catch the show?_** Yes, the look on your sensei's face was priceless! **Naru chuckled, yes; the look on sensei's face was indeed priceless.

_**Kit, I know that the villages hated you…but your stronger now… you can see the signs, observe the people…learn to trust in others again…or you'll always be lonely…**_

. . .flashback . . .

**Date: July 17 (Naru isn't broken here because it hasn't happened yet)**

Naru was taking the long way to her apartment, so she wouldn't get spotted by the angry mob that seemed to stalk her, when she spotted a kid curled up into a ball against the wall of the Aburame Clan compound. "Are you ok?" Naru asked, sitting down them. It looked like a boy with their short brown hair, but Naru knew it could be a girl…after all, she looked like a boy. "No! I am not ok! –Sniffle- My dad hates me because I'm a girl. He wanted a boy.-sniffle- So he gave me a boy name, and makes me wear boy clothes-sniffle- I hate boys" the girl looked at Naru with tear-filled, amethyst eyes. "No offense." Naru stood up, "None taken, but for the record, I'm a girl."

Naru held her hand out to the girl to help her stand up. The girl gratefully took it. She smiled at Naru as she wiped away her tears, "Sorry but your tattered shirt and shorts…bare feet …your short hair…" "It's longer than yours!"Naru retorted angrily, then she smiled kindly,"I know how you feel; I have a boy name too, Naruto. I shorten it to Naru. Sounds more girly. That way no one can mistake me for a boy!" "My name can't be shortened like that…" the girl told her. "So you're an Aburame?" Naru asked the girl. "Yeah. I'm not gonna have many friends outside the clan because of my keki-genki though," the girl said, her eyes beginning to water again.

"No! You'll have me! I, Naru Uzumaki-Kazama am gonna be your friend. So … who are you again?"

"Shino, Shino Aburame."

. . .End Flashback. . .

Weren't expecting that now were you! Yes! Shino & Naruto are girls! Hahahahahaha! This is because I just like messing with Shino XD. That is the surprise. Because Naru stopped trusting people, her friendship with Shino ended sort of. Naru and Shino are more like acquaintances, somewhat friends, because they are the outcasts of the class. Notice that Naru never snapped at Shino. This is the true reason as to why. Everyone (but Naru) thinks that Shino is a boy, because Shino refuses to talk and that big trench coat can hide a lot, so no one can find out. Later at the Chunin Exams everyone will find out. I don't care if you flame me for this! Cuz no one has ever done this and it makes my story more special-er. So flame away! Pairings for Shino will probably Shino x Kankuro….but I'm not sure…tell me what you think.

Gaara's Geass (this is decided)

**Roloj's Geass**- for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about… it alters a person's concept of time. People freeze, like time is paused, but objects and machines and time keep going. Only affects people within a certain range.

**Mind reading-**pretty self explanatory, but when turned on you hear every though within a certain range. Can get annoying.

**Premonition**- seeing the future in short bursts, the clearer the vision the more likely of its occurrence. When activated you can get a vision, of what is the part that you can't control. When activated you can also predict your enemy's next move, so it makes it easy to counter. When having a vision you are helpless.

I'm still open for any other Geass ideas so please tell me if you think you got a good one. These are the ones I came up with (sort of).

**R&R everyone!**

**Chasingyesterday out!**


	3. Let the Games Begin

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.

~*~

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

Inner people/ emphasis 

~*~

**This is Chasingyesterday once again, Hello People! My wonderful readers! Another chapter, CHAPTER 3! I skipped the Wave arc because I can't do it, I'm sorry. I'll do flashbacks instead. **

**Main pairing: the Jinchuuriki**

**Secondary pairings: Shino x Kankuro (yeah! Make-up boy & bug girl!), Sasuke x Sakura, Temari x Shikamaru **

**NOTE: Kyuubi is like C2, she can't die. **

**Happy almost-Birthday Gaara! (It is on the 19, right?)**

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

**~*~**

. . . Flashback . . .

"Why do you continue to fight? It's pointless; you're just going to end up dead." Haku taunted Sasuke from within his ice mirrors. Sasuke growled and turned his gaze to Haku, his eyes were blood red, with two comma-like markings around his pupil. The Sharingan.

"Wha-?" Haku cried out suddenly afraid. This was new… was it dangerous? Would his eyes… would the kill him? Their fight continued, and Haku noticed that the boy's eyes seemed to predict his movements, making the boy quicker to react. _Let's see how long this will last… _Haku thought to himself. It didn't last long; the raven haired boy quickly ran out of chakra and his crimson eyes reverted back to their original obsidian.

He looked like a pale pincushion, dozens of sebon sticking out of his flesh. Sasuke collapsed. Naru who was toying with a water clone saw this and decided to be a good teammate and help him; she ended he fight with the clone immediately with a gust of hurricane-worthy wind.

Naru ran over to the giant dome of mirrors, and stepped right through a gap between the ice mirrors. "A girl? No…the girl from the forest… you fight for no one but yourself, that makes you weak. I fight for my precious person. That makes me strong!" Haku declared. Sasuke, nearly unconscious, heard Haku's statement, "Kiss of Death…"He murmured. _Haku…you're gonna die… insulting Naru…is the kiss of death…_

Naru looked at her feet,"Do you want to know why? Why I fight for myself, why I trust no one?" she asked in a quiet deadly voice. Naru looked up. "It is because when I was little, I was hated. Hated and beaten for something I didn't do, something that wasn't my fault. I understand that you were in the same position, but you were rescued. I wasn't. At one point I thought I had made a friend in my sensei, but I was wrong. He was no different than the villagers, He tried to kill me, and so I killed him. I was only 7, and I had killed a Chunin. I sealed away my heart, so I could never be betrayed again. Then I became strong. I am strong because I don't feel pain or regret when I watch someone die . . . on the contrary, it is where I derive pleasure in my existence. You could say that I live for it. . ." she watched Haku's expression change from shocked pity to pure horror. Naru laughed, "While your mommy was alive didn't she tell you? Didn't she tell that all Jinchuuriki are insane?"

_Jinchuuriki?_ "This is the end Haku, the end." Naru told him, her voice barely above a whisper. "DIE!" Naru screamed, her left eye glowing a demonic red, her pupil replaced by an odd symbol, a half-diamond with wings.

Haku froze. His ice mirror he was hiding in melted. He found himself take out a kunai. _What am I doing?!_ No! This was impossible! How could this girl control him like a puppet? He had to stop, had to fight…but in the end he had no choice. He had to obey…

Haku collapsed as her Geass made him shove the weapon through his heart. She watched as he died. Then she began to laugh. Quiet at first, but her volume grew until the whole bridge rang with her laughter. **Kit we have trouble. . . Zabuza's distracted Kakashi with a water clone and Kakashi thinks the clone is real! The real Zabuza's gone after Tazuna and we gotta stop him!** "Calm down Kyuu, let's go"

~*~

Zabuza smirked, he had this down. He could definitely mimic the blonde's personality, and he was confident that this Henge couldn't be detected by a mere genin. "Hey Sakura, I can cover Tazuna. Go help Sasuke; he wants you to tend to his wounds. . ." Sakura was of in a flash, _God! That was easy. . ._ "Zabuza. Nice henge." _Crap! I spoke too soon . . ._ it was the real Naruto. Zabuza released his Naruto henge **(For those who didn't get it Zabuza fooled Sakura by wearing a Naruto henge), **"So you could tell. . ." he stated calmly. "Well it was really easy because one: I'm the real Naru, and two: I can see straight through that henge." Tazuna was backing away, "Go to Sakura, I'll take Zabuza." She commanded. Tazuna obeyed and ran to Sakura and Sasuke. "So, you think you can take me down?" Zabuza asked mockingly. "No," Naru replied quietly, looking down, "I know I can take you down."

"Then allow me to make the first move!" Zabuza shouted preparing to charge, but he couldn't move . . . what the hell? Why couldn't he move? "My shadow possession jutsu… very useful."Zabuza was getting really worried now… he had heard of the shadow possession jutsu, it couldn't be broken easily, it couldn't be broken at all if the person had the bloodline really strong. But it took a lot of chakra to maintain, he just had to struggle and wait. The girl would have to let go soon. "Struggle all you want… I'm not letting go…" she told Zabuza, who chuckled. Naru narrowed her eyes, "You'll have to let go soon… you're just a genin…"Zabuza taunted. "Not just a genin… I can hold this jutsu for hours…because I'm more than just a genin…" she answered monotonously, "because of her…" Naru said pointing at the obsidian fox that sat a few yards away. "The nin-fox?" Zabuza asked, confused. "No, the demon." She answered, Zabuza's face registered shock. "Now Zabuza, it's time to visit your old enemies…in the afterlife. Shadow Strangle no jutsu."

Zabuza didn't even have the chance to scream.

~*~

"Well our work here is done."Kakashi congratulated his team. Sakura smiled brightly, Sasuke smiled a bit, but Naru frowned. "Thanks, for everything" Tazuna thanked Kakashi and team 7. "You're always welcomed to visit!" Tazuna's daughter told them brightly. "Let's get back to the village" Team 7 then headed back towards their village. "So, what are you going to call the bridge?" "Hmmm…. I never got Angel's name…huh? Oh the bridge's name! The Angel's Bridge."

. . . Flashback ends . . .

"Well that's an interesting report… "the Third Hokage commented as Kakashi finished his report on their mission to the wave. His team, team 7, stood behind him, waiting. Sarutobi sighed, then continued, "Very well, before your dismissed I would like to ask you a question Kakashi." "Yes sir?" "Do you feel your team is ready for the Chunin exams?" Kakashi spun around to face his team; he surveyed them, and then turned back around to face the Hokage, "Yes sir, without a doubt." "Sarutobi's face remained straight, but his eyes smiled. He handed the three young teens the Exam Entrance forms. "You are dismissed…Kakashi wait here I need to discuss some village safety issues." Kakashi blinked surprised, "Ok" he answered. Team 7 left the room, holding the Exam Entrance forms.

"Village Safety Issues?"

"Yes, Naru. How was she?"

"Zabuza of the 7 swordsmen, I didn't kill him, -"

"Naru did"

"Yeah, he was brutally strangled, died in a second. But then she …"

"Naru enjoys playing; it was something she never got to do growing up."

"Yes but…I couldn't even tell it was Zabuza…"

"Kakashi. Did Naru hurt you or Sakura or Sasuke?"

"No …"

"Then we are safe. She so distant, so…broken."

Kakashi blinked at that. Naru? Broken? "Sir?" Sarutobi sighed, "Iruka was not killed by enemy nin trying to eliminate Naru. The truth is… he attacked Naru, her bloodline activated and killed him, and she vowed to destroy the village that very night-" the tone of Sarutobi's voice lead him to believe that there was more to the story, so he asked. "It was Naru's birthday…no child on earth is supposed to despise their birthday…"** (AN: I can name three: Naruto Uzumaki, Harry Potter, Gaara no Sabaku {I think, but I have no proof} tell me if you can name more…) **"I… I never knew that sir…" Kakashi admitted, _the poor girl…lost in the darkness…_

~*~

"Ahhh!" cried Sakura as a gust of wind blew Naru into an unmarked tree that bordered Team 7's Training Grounds. She left about a 1 ½ inch deep impression in the bark. Sakura slid down to the ground, glad the fight was over. Fighting with Naru was pointless; she would beat you with her weakest abilities. Yes, Sakura knew Naru's shadow powers were stronger than her wind abilities; Zabuza's mangled body had been proof enough.

"Awesome Sakura! This is my best one of you yet!" Naru shouted ecstatic. Yeah that's right ecstatic, you see Naru loved creating her art, impressions. In tree bark. Her way of creating it was just more violent than others. All around the clearing you could see the impressions of all her adversaries, even some impressions of a few jonin. She was very good at making them, which Sakura didn't know if that was a bad thing or not, but every single impression you could tell exactly who it was. Naru walked over to her latest addition to her artwork and carefully carved the date and Sakura's name into the tree.

Naru smiled psychotically as she examined he artwork, her eyes lingered on her favorite impressions. There were three. One of her cousin, Shikamaru, who had hit the tree upside down, one of Kiba and his nin-dog, Akamaru, they had landed Akamaru first then Kiba on a sideways slant, and the last one was of Sasuke after he had told Naru she was crazy and belonged in the Asylum. Sakura cringed, she remembered the look that her blond teammate had given Sasuke, her eyes seemed to burn with an intense anger, if looks could kill… Naru had whipped her fans out in a millisecond, and in another millisecond Sasuke was blasted straight through the tree. Those were Naru's favorite pieces of art. She was such a sadist.

"Hey, let's check out the competition. Other ninja are arriving at the gate." Sasuke told the two girls. "Ok !" Sakura replied wincing in pain a bit, damn…trees are hard! Naru shrugged, as if to say fine…"Kyuu!" she called. A black streak responded, and appeared right out from behind Sasuke. "Alright, let's go…maybe we can find some decent opponents…" Naru said to her nin-fox.

_They day you find a person as strong as you Naru! That day will never come until I am stronger! ,_Sasuke thought to himself.

_Naru find an opponent as strong as her? There's not a person alive! _Sakura mentally exclaimed.

Too bad for the sane people of Team 7, that day was today, and Naru would meet her match in the form of one Gaara no Sabaku.

~*~

"PUT ME DOWN!" Konohamaru cried at the top of his lungs. "Hehehe little squirt…" laughed a teen in a black suit and purplish war paint. He was holding the poor kid up his scarf and Konohamaru was thrashing around trying to escape. "LET ME GO!" He shouted again. "Let the kid go." Commanded a voice from the shadows. Kankuro dropped the little kid immediately, that voice, it sounded like Gaara's! "Yeah Kankuro, listen to her." Now that was his little brother's voice.

That voice! It was right under her and she didn't notice it! Naru had been practicing her tree climbing, so she was just standing upside down on a tree branch (**Whoa that sentence made PERFECT sense). **She didn't detect any chakra signature, the kid must be strong. His voice had startled her, she lost all her focus and concentration when he had spoken. So she fell down, stupid laws of gravity! And she landed on him. She got up and blushed, stupid emotions!

"Kuro Tenshi-sensei! ** (Means Dark Angel Teacher, I thought it would be cute you know…) **You rescued me! Thank you, but I could get away. Now are you gonna kill them like you always do?" Konohamaru exclaimed, looking up at Naru. The blonde's eye twitched, "Don't call me that…" she hissed, blushing again. Sakura just watched from her perch on the tree, a black furred figure appeared next to her. Kyuu. The two sat back to watch the show begin. "This is gonna be good." Sasuke smirked as he watched Naru and the other kid from the top of the tree.

"I gonna kill you for that…" Gaara growled as he brushed the dirt off him. Naru smirked, "Do you know how many people have told me that?" Gaara just narrowed his eyes, " You're dead where you stand." "I've been told that before, and by much scarier people…" the blond smiled psychotically.

Just who was this girl? Gaara had made enough threats and angry death glares to scare away armies, but this one girl just stood there smiling her creepy smile. The girl was on the short side of average, and was really skinny, in fact she looked like she barely got enough to eat . Her hair was the color of sunshine and it was tied up in a messy-looking bun. She had a pretty face with big blue eyes and strange whisker-like marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a sleeveless, black tee-shirt-like dress with an odd symbol on the back. The dress reached down to mid-thigh and underneath was gray leggings. Around her waist she wore a gray ninja tool belt, and strapped to her legs were fans. What was it about her that made her so…different. She wasn't afraid of him…that was strange.

He was cute, she wondered how many threats she could make before she could send him running home…The boy had hair as red as her Geass, red was such a pretty color… he had jade green eyes, rimmed with strange black markings, like a raccoons mask . He was taller than she was, but not by much, and he had that 'I-nearly-starved look'. Hmmmmmm…. He didn't have any eyebrows… and he had a red tattoo on the left side of his forehead, the kanji for love…Weird.

**Go ahead Kit, make a few threats. He's strong, I can sense it.**

_This will be fun… _

"But I'm still here." Naru continued, her crazed smile growing wider. Konohamaru hid behind Naru, he looked straight at Kankuro and mouthed, "Now you're gonna get it" "Do you want to know why? Cause I killed them!" she shrieked, a little too enthusiastic about that fact to be sane. Gaara blinked, mild surprise showing on his face, which was quickly replaced by a psychotic smile not unlike Naru's.

"Sand looks better when it's painted red…" Gaara told Naru, intending it to be a threat. Naru thought he was just telling her something, not threatening her. So her response was," I love the color red! Its sooooooo pretty!" Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow. "O.K…" A sadist gleam was present in Naru's cerulean eyes. _Crap, this is NOT GOOD.___Sakura thought panicking slightly when she recognized that evil grin on her teammate's face. Look on the bright side! At least Nar hasn't killed anyone yet! _True, but she might…_

Sasuke watched with growing interest, he had never seen his blond teammate so…emotional. She was usually emotionless, even by Sasuke's standards. He had come to two conclusions one: This kid was strong and Naru was threatening him till he cracked and he was threatening her back or two: the two were flirting in a very strange, sadistic way. Sasuke prayed he was wrong, 'cause if they were doing #2 then the redhead was definitely crazy and he could barely deal with one homicidal psycho, two was unthinkable.

Kankuro just stood there, mouth slightly agape, staring at his little brother. His little homicidal brother and a girl. His little homicidal brother and a girl who was unquestionably insane. And they were flirting. Gaara never threatened anyone. Gaara always killed first. Gaara was not the redheaded kid six feet away from him, smiling sadistically while threatening the blond girl who had fallen out of a tree. Gaara did not show any emotions, and he certainly did not blush.

The kid in front of him was, no doubt, Gaara. And Gaara had just broken every rule that Kankuro used to figure his little brother out. Gaara was blushing, that was the part Kankuro couldn't get over. It was so light that you'd have to live with the kid to notice, but over his pale cheeks you could tell he was blushing. The girl had been earlier, but she had stopped, and was now smiling an eerie grin.

"Kuro Tenshi-sensei? Why aren't you killing them?" Konohamaru asked the girl he was hiding behind. "Maybe I will kill them, maybe I won't. But … uh…what's your name?" Naru asked Gaara. "Gaara" he replied bluntly. "Right! Gaara, well you sure are better company than, well, everyone in the damn village! I wonder…are you a better opponent?" "You're blood will taste so sweet…" he replied licking his lips. Naru smirked, "I wouldn't know…I've never been hut that badly…"

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro! I got us some rooms at this hotel -oh no. Gaara did you kill someone?" A tall golden blond girl in a white battle kimono ran up to the two boys. She had a big battle fan strapped to her back and her hair up in 4 pigtails. "Kuro Tenshi?" Konohamaru asked quietly as he watched Naru once more go emotionless. "Let's go!"Naru shouted. Three figures jumped out of the tree from which Naru had fallen from. A boy with pale skin and raven hair and a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes and a small black fox with a strange red marking on its forehead. Then the tree walked away. Gaara didn't even remember to ask her what her name was. But he knew, somehow, that he was finally going to get a decent fight.

~*~

"Kuro Tenshi-sensei?" Konohamaru asked confused. "Go away Konohamaru. Now." Naru commanded, her voice hollow. Konohamaru nodded, "Hai!" then he ran off. Sasuke smirked, "Kuro Tenshi-sensei?" Naru spun around to face the Uchiha. "Don't ask." She warned.

. . . Flashback . . .

Team 7 had been working together for nearly a week, taking lame D-rank missions. _Missions, yeah right! Just a bunch of lame chores that regular villagers couldn't handle. _Naru was practicing on her own with her scythe, while Kyuu sat a few feet away giving her pointers and critiquing her form.

Cut. Slash. Shing. **Kit, it's that kid.** "Whoa!"Exclaimed a voice. Naru sighed; it was that kid who had followed her all day. **He sure is persistent**. Kyuu remarked. "What do you want kid?"She asked, annoyed. "Are you some sort of angel?" Naru blinked, she'd never been called an angel. Psychotic angel yes, angel, no. "No, I'm no angel." She replied quietly. "Are you a dark angel? Like the Angel of Death?" he asked. She began to reply but the kid interrupted her again. "Will you be my sensei? 'Cause my real sensei is really weak and boring." Naru turned around, scythe in hand, to face the kid.

He was about 9 **(IDK his real age) **and he wore a really long blue scarf. "No." Naru replied. "Please? Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please…" "ALRIGHT!" Naru screamed, oh Kami this kid was giving her a headache! "If I teach you a jutsu will you leave me alone?" Konohamaru nodded. "Ok fine this jutsu is called the Kage Bunshin and it goes like this…"

**The kid's a fast learner.** _Yeah, I'll give him that. _"Thank you Kuro Tenshi-sensei." Konohamaru told Naru before he ran home, leaving a stunned Naru and Kyuu behind.

. . . End flashback . . .

Naru went to her thinking spot, way up high on the Hokage Monument. Kyuu, as always, relaxed on the girl's shoulder. She sat down on the fourth's head and observed the village below her. She watched until the sun had set and the lights of the city turned on. She watched the people, as tiny as ants, move around in the streets.

"Let the games begin" Naru murmured as she watched the streets slowly empty of people.

**End Chapter 3**

Hehehe, Kuro Tenshi-sensei, poor Naru. Shino action will commence next chapter, sort of. No will know until the Preliminaries which is Chapter 5.

I got _**ONE**_ vote! People! I need more votes or else I can't continue! And continuing the story is _very_ important!

Gaara's Geass (this is decided)

**Roloj's Geass**- for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about… it alters a person's concept of time. People freeze, like time is paused, but objects and machines and time keep going. Only affects people within a certain range.

**Mind reading-**pretty self explanatory, but when turned on you hear every though within a certain range. Can get annoying. Like Edward from Twilight.

**Premonition**- seeing the future in short bursts, the clearer the vision the more likely of its occurrence. When activated you can get a vision, of what is the part that you can't control. When activated you can also predict your enemy's next move, so it makes it easy to counter. When having a vision you are helpless.

I'm still open for any other Geass ideas so please tell me if you think you got a good one. These are the ones I came up with (sort of).

Next chapter will be: The First Two Exams

Anyways this is Chasingyesterday who is reminding you to review.

This is Chasingyesterday who is whishing Gaara a Happy Almost-Birthday! **(Seriously, it is on the 19, right?)**

**R&R PLZ!!!!**


	4. The First Two Exams

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.

~*~

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

Inner people/ emphasis

~*~

**This is Chasingyesterday and I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!! I haven't updated in like, forever!**

**Main pairing: the Jinchuuriki**

**Secondary pairings: Shino x Kankuro (yeah! Make-up boy & bug girl!), Sasuke x Sakura, Temari x Shikamaru**

**NOTE: Kyuubi is like C2, she can't die.**

**Another NOTE: I have done something amazingly weird**

**YET ANOTHER IMPORTAINT NOTE: I really hate writing this particular chapter, it just wasn't fun. . .**

**So here is another annoying note from me-**

**Roloj's Geass- 15**

**Mind Reading- 8**

**Premonition- 0 (? No one's voting for this . . . ?)**

**Random!- my computer wants me to call Neji, Nazi or Neil, just thought that was funny XD**

**I must have said the magic words- I got 5 voters!!!! Yeah!!!! So Roloj is winning, by 3 votes. If you don't agree with this … REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 4- The First Two Exams

**~*~**

"This is the wrong floor." Naru stated bluntly. Sasuke scanned the room quickly and noticed the genjutsu immediately. "Damn! How could I miss that!" he muttered to himself angrily. "Wait…what the hell? Anyone could notice that! That's the weakest genjutsu I ever saw!" Sakura exclaimed, loudly. "Why is it even there in the first place?" "Sakura." "Yeah Sasuke-kun?" "Shut up… and I don't care, I just want to pass" Team 7 began to make their way to the next floor, up the stairs when…

"SAKURA! MY LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM!"Shouted an extremely enthusiastic voice. Sakura, Sasuke and Kyuu (who had been sleeping quite comfortably on Naru shoulder) jumped up in the air. Naru hadn't flinched, she had sensed the guy coming, she just sighed. "ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE!" The overenthusiastic voice belonged to a tall boy in ugly green spandex, a horrifying haircut (it looked like a black bowl had fallen on the kid's head) and thick black centipedes for eyebrows. Naru disliked the boy immediately; he made her feel like a midget. **(She's pretty short, remember? And she hates that fact) **

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Gross! Never in a million years!" Sakura shrieked. Naru slapped her hands over her poor throbbing ears, "my poor ears…" she whined. Sasuke flinched, he would have done the same action, but his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it. Uchihas don't whine. "Let's go…" he grumbled, Naru nodded and made her way up the stairs, Sasuke behind her, and Sakura behind him. They had only made it up five steps when Bushybrow shouted, "Wait…are you not Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked, his focus now on Sasuke. "Yes…"said Uchiha replied slowly. "Then may we spar?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but he agreed.

Naru sat halfway up the stairs, watching the two boys prepare for their fight with mild interest. "SAKURA! WITNESS THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Naru rolled her eyes, damn, this guy really belonged in a nuthouse.

**Hypocrite **

_Am not! The asylum is for storing people can be cured. I cannot be cured. I am condemned to live with Mrs. Demon-of-Hell inside me for the rest of my life. Then I go to hell._

…

Naru ended her little mental conversation with the glossy obsidian-furred fox on her shoulder when she heard a small 'boom'. When the dust had settled an amazing sight met Naru's eyes. _Oh Kami, am I dreaming? _**Holy Shit! **Sasuke was lying on the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, rushing to her obsession's side. _Oh no! Sasuke-kun!_ That freak's gonna get it! Cha! Naru began to clap, "Well done. You sir, have managed a feat only accomplished by a few people." She told the green-clan boy monotonously. "Hello! I am Rock Lee, Konoha's handsome devil!" he introduced himself. "Hm, devil, huh? Well I'm Naru Kazama, and I'm late for a test…" She began to walk up the stairs and soon she had vanished behind the door that stood at the top of the stairs.

_Naru Kazama!? The one Gai-sensei warned us about?! _ Lee began to panic; Gai-sensei had seemed so very serious when he warned team 9.

. . . Flashback (Lee) . . .

"MY WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" shouted a taller version of Lee, a.k.a Gai. I have some important information that I must tell you." Lee and his teammates, Tenten and Neji. "What is the news Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his beloved sensei. "There is one genin I want you to look out for-" "You mean, like, watch over her?" interjected Tenten. "No, I want you to watch out for her, I heard from my eternal rival, Kakashi, that this girl is highly dangerous when she wants to be.' "What's her name?" Neji asked coolly. "Naruto- uh, sorry- Naru Kazama"

. . . End Flashback . . . **(Yes it was kinda crappy…)**

Not many people were in the room, just about 6 other teams. Naru scanned the room, hmmm, there was Kiba, Hinata, and Shino standing in one corner, Gaara and the other two in another, a team of weak-looking sound nins, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji sitting at a desk in the center of the room… tcht , lazy-ass, her cousin was asleep. Lying down, head on the desk. That was so like him. There was also a group of grass shinobi, as well as a group from the Land of Waves.

A silver haired dude with glasses walked over to her, some cards in his hand. "Hey!" he greeted as he approached her. "I've taken this test 6 times-" Naru raised an eyebrow, "The last round, the Third Exam, that's the one I never pass… well anyway, I have some ID cards…just gimme a name or point the dude out…"he told her. "Gaara" She stated simply.

"Ok… Gaara…OH SHIT! THAT'S NOT GOOD FOR ME! Ok sorry" He apologized to the blond, who had covered her ears. _Damn he can scream as loud as Sakura! _"Sorry…Well his full name is Gaara no Sabaku, or Gaara of the Desert. I have nothing on his abilities but I have this…uh… he's the youngest of the Kazekage's children and…every mission he's ever gone on, not even a scratch…" He read the information from the card to the blue-eyed psycho. Naru thought for a moment… Hmmmmmm, "Shino Aburame." She told the silver haired ninja. "Aww, you know their name…it's not nearly as fun…" He complained, "Here Shino Aburame, his taijutsu and genjutsu skills are average and his ninjutsu's pretty high." He finished. "Thank you…" Naru turned around to find a decent seat, she turned around to face Kabuto to tell him, "Oh, by the way… you have some incorrect information on there…"

Kabuto's brow furrowed as he studied his cards. Mistake? Impossible! That girl was creepy, and she gave off a strange aura, a dark, mess-with-me-and-I'll -kill-you type of aura. Like that other kid, the redhead with the gourd in the corner. Kabuto deemed it best to make friends with the two creepy kids, they looked dangerous.

Gaara walked over to the silver haired ninja. "Do you know her name?" he asked Kabuto. Kabuto looked behind him (and down, much to Gaara's aggravation. Stupid genes!) and paled. It was creepy boy with the gourd. He was giving of some really potent KI, just like the girl with the discolored fox, and, like the girl with the discolored fox, he didn't seem to notice that he was doing it.

"Who?" Kabuto asked, and then waved his hand, "Aw never mind, this way is funner anyways…." He fanned out his cards and pictures of people appeared of their faces. Gaara singled out the blond girl's immediately. "Her." He said, his tone empty, as he pointed to the cerulean-eyed girl's card. Kabuto handed the card to Gaara,

"Here, Naru Kazama, also known as Konoha's Psycho Angel. Why she's called that…I don't want to find out…let's see…skills are unknown but…whoa! This chick is dangerous! She's the only daughter of the 4th and crap! You sir, have picked quite an enemy! She killed a Chunin at the age of 7…" _-So, I did that at the age of 5- _"…WITHOUT EVEN TOUCHING HIM! How the hell could a kid do that!-_Hmmmmm_, _that's interesting_- There wasn't any trace of a jutsu used to kill him, so the case remains unsolved…but everyone knows she did it…17 similar case have occurred since then and she …ah…brutally murdered Zabuza of the 7 Swordsmen…down at the bottom it says watch your shadow…Hmmmmmm I saw that on another card…" Kabuto looked up at the stoic redhead, "My advice; don't piss her off…" _Hmmm yeah, it does seem like I'm finally gonna get a decent fight…._

"Ok gaki! I'm Ibiki and your proctor for the first Exam!" Naru smiled, _so he returns. . ._The battle scared ninja continued , "Enough with this pansy fighting crap. We're gonna make you real men-" the female population all frowned at this (yes, that means Shino too!) "- and maker you take a written test!"

Many people groaned, which Ibiki ignored. "There are 10 questions, 9 are on the paper and the last one I shall give to in. . . 45 minutes. If you are caught cheating I will fail you and your whole team. I'll be watching. . . Begin!"

The sounds of scribbling pencils flooded the room. Though Ibiki caught 7 cheating teams almost everyone was cheating. Gaara was using some sand technique, the make-up boy used his chakra strings to swap his paper with his oblivious neighbor, and the four ponytail girl did the same with her wind.

Shino used her best bugs. Kiba used Akamaru. Neji used his byakugan, Ino swapped her paper with the grass nin in front of her when he and Ibiki weren't looking, and Choji swapped his paper with hers. Sasuke used his Sharingan. Tenten used the reflection in her kunai. The sound ninjas, well they could probably tell by the sounds the other pencils made. Only Lee, Sakura, and Hinata took the test honestly. But her cousin had the best test-taking strategy of all.

He was asleep.

Naru smirked, _yep, typical of cousin to just pass out. . . Hey Kyuu, would you mind-?_

**Not at all Kit.**

And so the chibi fox demon helped Naru finish (**-coughcheatcough-**) the test .

About 30 minutes later Ibiki yelled, "Stop!" Everyone looked up at him, except for her cousin who was out like a light. "Ok gaki! Time's up! Last question! But . . . before I do. . . I will tell you-get this question wrong and you will fail your whole team, not just you. You can choose not to take the question, but then not only would your team will fail, you'' never be allowed to test for Chunin again!" he bellowed.

One team just stood up and left. Just walked right out the door. Sakura tentatively raised a shaking hand, or rather tried to, but Sasuke shot her a dirty glare and Naru mouthed "Do that and die." Sakura lowered her hand and sunk into her chair. Ibiki smirked, "You pass!" he congratulated.

Several people, like Kiba and Make-up boy to name a few, jumped up and whooped. Naru preferred to tell her cousin the news. "Hn? Wha-what? I miss something?" Shikamaru mumbled groggily after about 2 minutes of constant poking from Naru. "No Cuz, you didn't miss a thing. . . just the whole test." Naru replied dryly. "Oh" was her cousin's reply. "Troublesome," he yawned. Naru snickered, "We passed." Shikamaru groaned, "Even more troublesome!"

The very next day about 30 teams from various places, gathered in area 66, more commonly known as the Forest of Death.

"Ok gaki! My name's Anko and I'm the Procter for the Second Exam! Now I'm gonna hand each team a scroll and a waiver, which I need filled out and returned . . . back to the first topic, the scroll." She handed each team a scroll. "Half of you have a Heaven scroll, the other half have the Earth scroll. You need to collect both and then make your way to the tower in the center of the Forest. Oh and survive of course." Anko smile sadistically.

"You need both scrolls to be accepted into the tower. You have a week and I don't care how you get the scrolls, just don't open them!" the purple-haired kunoichi told them. "Why not?" asked some random ninja. "There are naked pictures of Gai-sensei in there." Anko informed the group with a very serious expression. The ninja looked at the scroll in disgust and held it an arm's length away like one would hold a skunk.

"OK! Waivers are collected. . . So . . . BEGIN!" Anko shouted. And all the ninjas vanished into the darkness of the Forest.

Naru smirked, this exam was right up her alley. She was allowed to play (kill) with the other ninja and not be in trouble because of it. Naru's leer grew wider, no one could beat her, no one could beat the Fox.

**Careful Kit, overconfidence can be just as dangerous as under confidence. **Kyuu warned

_Don't worry Kyuu, I'll be fine . . ._

**The Sabaku boy . . .you can't wait to fight him. . .** Kyuu murmured, amused

_Got that right!_

Kyuu smiled, she was almost there. She wasn't as closed up as before. She was beginning to show her emotions more. Of course due to her childhood, she was still crazy. But she wore her twisted heart on her sleeve. She showed her emotions, now she just had to make amends with Shino . . .

Kyuu smirked, she had the perfect plan.

Naru stopped suddenly, quickly perching on a tree branch. Sakura and Sasuke did the same. "Didja feel that?" Naru whispered to her teammates, a crazed grin hidden in her quiet voice."Yeah, and I don't like it. . ." Sasuke whispered back. "Me neither. . ." Sakura whimpered.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Three little birdies perched in a tree? Hmm, a Raven, a Crow, and little Magpie. . ."came a smooth voice, slick as oil, from behind them. All three genin reacted quickly, but not as quick as Naru, who delivered a swift spin kick in less than a second. The person behind them was definitely surprised.

The person, a very snake-like man, hissed and jumped back to gain a bit of distance between them. An angry red mark resided on his cheek. He crouched down, than lunged. Naru and Sasuke did the same.

Then their battle began.

**(Never saw that episode, too lazy to make it up. . .)**

**~*~**

_Where am I?_

It was cold and dark and wet. A giant tunnel spanned before her and it seemed endless. Naru pulled herself to her feet, wincing as she felt her sore muscles scream. She felt her bare feet hit damp stone and winced again.

**Kit . . .**

No mistaking, it was Kyuu's voice that floated down that tunnel. Naru followed the voice as fast as she could. It had sounded weaker, like Kyuu was in trouble. She reached a fork in the tunnel after what seemed like an eternity of running.

**Kit . . .**

_This way! _Naru shouted mentally, taking the left fork. The tunnel ended in a staircase after an abrupt right turn. Naru climbed, relying on sheer willpower now to keep going. At the end of the staircase was a huge room and in the room was a gigantic cage door. The cage was mostly shrouded in the shadows, but Naru could see one small furry paw behind the bars of the cage.

Naru took a step forward and immediately froze. She felt something warm and sticky ooze under the soles of her bare feet. Naru looked down and nearly gasped. She was standing in a pool of a dark scarlet liquid.

She was standing in a pool of Kyuubi's crimson blood.

"Kyuu!" Naru cried, racing to the cage door. Tears formed in her cerulean orbs as she shook the bars of the cage door in a vain attempt to break them. No, she couldn't lose Kyuu. . .not another person. . .lost. . .no. . . the tears that threatened to spill, came. For the first time in 5 years, Naruto Kazama wept.

"Kyuu! Don't leave me!" she wailed, "I've lost too much. . .too much. . ."

Kyuubi smirked her plan was working better than she'd hoped it would, thanks to the Hebe-teme's seal.

"Kyuu! Please!" Naru felt like a child again, a naïve, innocent child again. _Not again, not again, not again_ she prayed.

_**Kit has lost everything, which means she has nothing else to lose, but everything to gain. . .she just has to open her eyes and see what's right in front of her.**_

**Kit **, Kyuubi spoke, voice raspy. "Yes?" Naru's bowed head snapped back up.**the paper seal on the cage door. . .see it? **"Yeah, why are there two?"** The snake that KO'ed you did that . . . take the one the top. . .and rip it off. **Naru did so immediately and felt her screaming muscles quiet, her weak feeling fading.

**Kit I have something to show you**

"What is it?"

**A memory of mine**

". . . . ."

**Watch**

. . . The Memory . . .

Naru knew at once that she was seeing the memory from Kyuu's eyes and that this was during one of her numerous hunting trips.

The first thing Naru saw was a clan compound wall. She leapt on to it with ease. She walked along the wall foe a bit then jumped onto a branch in one of the many trees inside the compound. She walked as far she could on the branch, moving closer to the window to get a better view but also trying to stay hidden. She crouched down and masked her chakra and scent. She looked through the window and waited.

"No!" shouted a voice.

"You are my child and you will do as I say." Replied a cool collected voice.

"I don't wanna wear a permanent henge!" the first voice cried.

"Shino" the second voice warned.

"I hate you!" the fist voice, Shino, yelled, so very close to cracking.

The second voice said nothing. Shino continued, her voice beginning to break . . . "Why can't I just be me?"

There was a hint of fear in his voice, just barely noticeable as Shino's father began to speak ". . . you have a very unique form of chakra. . . very rare in our clan, non-existing in any other clan-"

"Yeah I know! My chakra's poisonous, so are my kakai because they eat it and you are what you eat. . . you know what? I think you're just selfish, you-"

"This isn't about me, this is about the clan."

"Screw the clan!"

The sound of a firm hand hitting a soft cheek rang in Naru's ears. Shino's father had slapped Shino.

"I am your father and you'll do as I say."

"But-"

"End of discussion."

"Grrr-Ahhh!" the sound of a door slamming met Naru's ears, and Shino came into view. She walked over to the window, propped her elbows on the frame, and sighed deeply. "My last day as a girl. . ." She cursed. "And a fucking silencing jutsu too . . . I'll never be able to apologize to Naru. . .friends help friends . . . but I can't help her if I can't talk. . ."

The memory ended there.

_Time to make it up to Shino . . . by breaking that jutsu . . ._

She smiled, and then everything disappeared.

~*~

Naru woke to a very annoying Sakura scream. "Shut up!" Naru roared, stomping out of the hollow. The sight that met her eyes would've scared any ordinary ninja, but she was no ordinary ninja. It was in no way scary to her. It was hilarious.

Sasuke's right side was covered in squiggly markings, giving off an evil aura, and he was in the process of breaking some sound ninja's arms. The sound ninja's teammates, along with Sakura, Team 9 and Team 10, were frozen in horror. Naru couldn't hold it back any longer, she began to laugh.

This action drew all eyes to her, and even more looks of terror **(the psycho laugh you know, it's very scary, hahahahahahahahahaha ; D) **oh this was just too funny for Naru . . . she just had to preserve this moment forever! It was too priceless to forget!

"Hahaha. . . good job Sasuke! Hahahaha . . . you grew a backbone! Hahaha . . . about time!" After a few minutes her laughter had died down, but her crazed grin refused to leave her face.

"So," Naru began, reaching down, slipping a fan out of its holster around her leg. She began tapping her palm with her fan. "I'll give you five seconds to drop your scroll and leave." The bandaged nin recovered quickly and snorted, "What makes you think you can order me around?" Naru smiled psychotically, the ninja flinched.

"Very well, we'll do this the hard way . . ." Naru announced, snapping open her Demon fan. **(The one with the 'demon' kanji)** Channeling chakra into her fan, she swung. Her wind obeyed and swept the Sounds ninjas and Sasuke off their feet. The gust blew the Sound ninjas away, but it carried Sasuke to the scroll so he could snatch it and it safely lowered him down, back to the earth.

Naru sank to her knees, "Whoa . . . oh man . . . that used a lot of chakra . . . my head . . ." Naru rested and watched to unfolding scene in front of her. Lee and his team were scouting the area while he cousin helped Sasuke to his feet, the strange markings having mysteriously vanished. And Ino was trying her best to fix Sakura's hair, which looked terrible.

". . . hahaha . . . hey Sakura what happened to your hair?" Naru grinned. Sakura flinched," N-n-nothing. . ." she mumbled, turning pink. Naru narrowed her eyes, "I'm trying to act more . . . human and less . . . withdrawn. I can go back to being eerily quiet and shockingly sadistic or I can be insanely loud and insanely sadistic. Your choice." Sakura hesitated, mulling over her options.

_Naru is crazy no matter what. _She pointed out.

But a loud Naru means she expresses her feelings more, so she'll stop being so quiet. Her inner replied

_So? _Sakura asked, not seeing the point.

Sasuke likes her mysteriousness and her obvious strength. . . Her inner trailed off.

_OH! If she stops being so mysterious then Sasuke will see what she's really like and he won't like her anymore! Then I'll make him fall in love with me!_

There are several flaws in Sakura's Plan, but convinced that it was foolproof, Sakura carried it out. Little did she know she would soon regret ever saying those next words.

"The second option."

"Cool." Naru yawned and pulled herself up. Whoa! Bad decision! She suddenly felt lightheaded and groggy, probably from chakra depletion. She took a few deep breaths and felt slightly better, which was good enough for her.

". . . Ok! Come on! We gotta get to the tower . . . before the predator becomes prey . . ." Naru couldn't help it; she just had to slip a freaky warning in. and sure enough she got the results she wanted. Every back stiffened, each muscle tensed. Priceless.

Stifling a chuckle, Naru began to lead the way to the tower. Along the way Naru was rejoined by a very familiar fur ball. "Kyuu! You're back!" Naru exclaimed, her crazed grin lighting up her face. Sakura almost lost her footing on the tree, "But I saw you get cut in half!" she screeched. "Cut in half?" Naru asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah the snake dude who attacked us!" "It musta been a genjutsu Sakura. Kyuu is obviously fine!"

_CUT IN HALF!?!?!?!_

**Uh . . . I can explain . . .**

_. . . please do_

**Ok . . . I can't explain, Sakura pretty much covered it.**

_Oh well. What's done is done._

**You seem more like you, rather than that quiet mask you've always worn.**

_Well I just got sick of being quiet. I am NOT a quiet person._

**I liked you better quiet . . .**

_Hey! That's mean! _Naru ended their mental conversation there as she caught sight of the tower. Once inside, Naru resumed her conversation with Kyuu.

_. . . . . . Hey Kyuu . . ._

**Yes Kit?**

_What do you know about breaking_ _permanent henges and silencing jutsus?_

_~*~_

**I STILL hated this chapter . . . but it turned out O.K.**

**Next up: Looks are deceiving **

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! Chapter title is a dead give-away right there!**

**Man I made Shibi (Shino's dad) act like a total bitch, but he really wants to preserve 'The Clan's Image'. What a fucking bitch.**


	5. HELP!

**Hello!!!!!!**

**This is Chasingyesterday and OMJ, I'm so very sorry! I have been a very bad person! I haven't updated in ever! But in the time span of my inactiveness I have come up with so many ideas you would not believe! **

**I'm so sorry, I absolutely despise people who don't update, but I have encountered an old foe of mine, Writer's Block. But, thanks to my friend** _Gracemewithoblivion_**, I have half a dozen ways to complete The Beauty of Red. But I need at least 10 reviewers to answer these questions before I continue.**

**Question 1:**

**Should Gaara really have a Geass? **Yes . . . or No? Please answer this because this will really effect the story's outcome.

**Question 2:**

**Naru has two living relatives, Ranmaru and . . . . Surprise! I have Ranmaru's Geass, **(I'm not telling you yet) **but I'm kind of unsure about what the other Kazama's Geass should be. . . I need ideas! Send me your best ideas and I'll pick the one that best suits their abilities . . . and no, I'm not telling you who Naru's other relative is, it's a surprise! **

Please answer this one too!

**Question 3:**

**Muwahahahahahaha! Who should die? **(It's ok if you don't answer this one . . . but I would like to see how you feel about this!)

**Sakura** ( I hate her, she killed Sasori! )

**Sasuke** (hahaha)

**Gaara **( I have a thing for killing off people I love )

**Shino** ( same )

**Kyuubi **( For real this time )

**Please, I need feedback for these ideas, please I beg you for your help in my hour of need! I absolutely cannot continue without your help!**

**Yes, I am very dramatic, but that's beside the point. Those of you out there . . . my fellow FanFiction authors. . . HELP!!!! **


	6. The Preliminaries

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Fem Shino. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.

~*~

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

Inner people/ emphasis/Shino's Kaiki

~*~

**Main pairing: the Jinchuuriki**

**Secondary pairings: Shino x Kankuro (yeah! Make-up boy & bug girl!), Sasuke x Sakura, Temari x Shikamaru**

**NOTE: Kyuubi is like C2, she can't die.**

**Another NOTE: I have done something amazingly weird**

**YET ANOTHER IMPORTAINT NOTE: I really loved this chapter! Shino's fight is**_** AWSOME!**_

**So here is another annoying note from me-**

**Roloj's Geass- 15**

**Mind Reading- 8**

**Premonition- 0 (? No one's voting for this . . . ?)**

**~*~**

Naruto stepped into the arena. It was rather large, with a small balcony type thing that circled half the room. A sickly man walked up, and began to talk.

"Congratulations are in order . . . –cough- . . . but there are still a lot of people left . . . –cough- . . . to decide who will move on to the final exam . . . –cough, cough- . . . we are going to have the . . . –cough- . . . preliminaries. . . we will randomly decide who fights who . . . –cough- . . . by the screen over there" the jonin points to the screen, " the winner will move on to the final exam . . . –cough- . . ." the sick jonin finished, he then broke out into a big coughing fit and passed out. As he was being transported to the hospital, Sarutobi eyed Naru warily. He met her gaze in an instant, as if the jinchuuriki could sense he was watching her. She gave him a look that plainly said, "You can't pin this one on me" the participating Genins then walked up onto the balcony thingy to watch the show.

Shino took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. _Well this sucks _. . . she thought to herself. Something furry rubbing against her ankles woke her from her inner groaning. It was Naru's fox.

(If you didn't read the authors note, Shino's bugs will act like an inner)

The fox poses no danger. Quite the opposite, she said Naru sent her over here to aid in the jutsus' removal.

The thought of being herself again made Shino smile.

_Well hurry up and tell the fox she can do it! I wanna be me again!_

Yes ma'am. Her Kaiki chorused

When Shino's bugs relayed the message, she swore she saw the fox smile.

Sit. We told the fox where the seals are. She'll remove them, but she says it may hurt.

_I don't care about the pain . . . as long as it's off_. Shino replied, sitting down in front of the fox. The little obsidian creature circled around her, and then it jumped on her shoulder. That shocked Shino; the dusky fox barely weighed anything. She bit the bug user right where the seals were. Shino felt a powerful chakra enter her system, nearly shattering the seals.

The fox says the seal will break today, but when she does not know.

Shino smiled. _Not long now . . ._

~*~

**The deed is done Kit.**

_Thanks Kyuu_

**No problem.**

Naru turned her attention to the Procter who had taken the sick Procter's place. "The first match will be . . . Temari no Sabaku vs. Kiba Inuzuka. The blond girls with the ponytails jumped into the ring, Kiba did the same. He smirked, "Don't think I'll take it easy on you because you're a girl!" Temari gave the boy a blank look. "Good" she deadpanned.

"Begin!" the word rang out and silence fell upon the audience. Neither of the ninja in the ring moved.

Then Kiba charged, kunai in hand with Akamaru in close pursuit. Temari sent a blast of wind his way. But Kiba, having sparred against a faster, more vicious wind user, knew the movements and was able to dodge it with ease. She swung her fan again and again, each time the blow was dodged.

"Ha, ha! Too slow!" He taunted. Temari swung her fan again, Kiba dodged but little Akamaru was less fortunate. He whined as the wind blasted him into the wall. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, spinning around to check on his dog. "Never turn your back to your opponent" Naru muttered as she watched in disgust from above. Temari, of course, took advantage of the moment and sent the strongest gust of wind she could muster at the young Inuzuka. He was out cold a second later.

"Match one, winner Temari no Sabaku."

"The next mach will be . . . Tenten vs. Naruto Kazama."

Just like before the room got really quiet. But Temari noticed several leaf ninjas look uneasy. She also noticed two ninja lean forward, their attention captured. One was that Aburame kid Kankuro kept stealing glances at. The other was her little brother, Gaara. Just who was this Naruto person? Then she saw the blond kunoichi who had talked to Gaara without fear, walking ever so calmly into the arena.

She turned to face the brunette girl, face blank. "Time to play!!!" She shrieked her psycho smile planted on her face, replacing the poker face in a second.

_I don't stand a chance! . . . I'm gonna be annihilated! _A look of panic flashed across Tenten's face, but it disappeared when she remembered some advice Gai-sensei had given her: _Never show fear. Fear is a powerful thing! If your opponent can see that you are afraid, that will put you at a great disadvantage._

Tenten took out a kunai and charged, her fear hidden by a mask of determination.

Naru hid her grimace behind her evil smile. The blonde jinchuuriki didn't have much chakra left . . . this would be tricky. Her opponent took a swipe at her, but Naru managed to dodge and counter with a punch to her gut. Tenten sprang back and whipped out a scroll. A little blood, a 'poof' and the brunette held a wicked katana.

"Nice," Naru commented, "But mine's better!" She declared as she crouched down and gracefully slid her scythe out from her shadow. _Damn. . . I only have enough chakra for one more jutsu. . . damn I'm hungry. . . damn, dam, damn. . .got to end this fast_

A small smirk appeared on Gaara no Sabaku's face; this girl was just full of surprises. Shino leaned forward, _Go, Naru Go!_ All the leaf jonin tensed.

And so began their battle with their razor sharp weapons. Naru slashed, Tenten parried. Tenten swung, Naru evaded. The sound of metal on metal filled the room.

"Hm . . . you're . . . you're good," Naru told the other girl, a wicked smile spreading across her face, "T-thanks." Tenten panted, damn this was tiring . . . "But not good enough . . ." those words sent chills down the brunette's spine. _NO! She –She was just- JUST TOYING WITH ME?!_

Drawing upon some of Kyuubi's chakra for strength, Naru vanished. _I got one shot . . . a millimeter off and this would be for nothing. . . got to make this count . . ._ Naru slashed Tenten's left forearm, then did an evasive back flip as Tenten hacked at her with the katana in her right. The jinchuuriki appeared on the team 9 member and sliced her right arm, severing her tendons there. The girl's glittering silver katana clattered to the floor. Naru and her slice were a blur as she delivered the next two strikes to the tendons in her opponent's legs.

_Cut through the tendons, and even the mightiest creatures will fall._

Tenten trembled and she began to fall, but this match wasn't enough for Naru, left over chakra from the fox coursed through her system as her eyes took on a cat-like appearance and her nails lengthened to claws. The demonic blonde kicked Tenten up high, she threw he blade up where it embedded itself in the ceiling, and jumped up herself. Red wisps of demon chakra emanated from her black clad form as she hit Tenten with a barrage of punches and kicks.

The final kick sent Tenten crashing to the ground. Naru used the borrowed chakra to stick to the ceiling. She yanked her deadly weapon out of the roof and threw it at Tenten. The feral girl dropped to the floor in a crouch as her scythe made contact.

The shadow blade did not hit Tenten; it landed, thankfully, a few centimeters away. The last thing Tenten saw was her reflection, bruised, battered, and bloody. Naru's haunting laughter echoed off the walls, filling up her head as she was claimed by unconsciousness.

"Winner of match 2, Naru Kazama."

Naru pulled her scythe from the floor and looked down on her comatose challenger, "You lose . . . and I win . . . it's sad, really, how very predictable people are. . ." she drawled, leering. The blonde walked up the stairs like nothing had happened as medic nins rushed Tenten to the stairs.

Kyuu hopped on her human's shoulder as the blonde rejoined her teammates. "Wh-where did you get that?" Sakura asked, loudly. Naru grinned, "Sakura, Sakura . . . Do you really need to know all the gory details?" Sakura shook her head furiously, "NO!" "O.k. then!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. This girl . . . was insane. She had just placed a fellow Konoha shinobi in a critical condition and she felt nothing! And – wait. There it was again! That strange chakra pulse! Every now and again it would spike, and Kakashi had no clue to as where it was coming from. It wasn't a vast amount of chakra, just a little bit larger than the average genin, but it was the . . . foreignness of it. It was making him uneasy.

Naru leaned against the wall and yawned. She remained in that position all throughout Hinata and Neji's fight (mildly entertaining), Sasuke and some other ninja (the latter was so weak, it wasn't even funny), and Sakura vs. Ino. That one was soooooooooooooooooo boooooooring.

"Match 6 . . . Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi."

Naru leaned forward, her trademark psycho fox grin in place. Soon the seals would shatter, Shino would be free, Shinji would be in deep, DEEP trouble, and she would finally have some decent company! Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow. This guy was strong, but there was something odd about him . . . the redhead just couldn't place it.

Zaku turned out to be the ninja with the broken arms, courtesy of Sasuke. He leapt into the ring with a cocky enthusiasm that only an idiot could have whereas Shino calmly walked down the stairs into the ring.

"Hehehe, you're going down!" Zaku shouted. Shino said nothing and it killed her. _Yeah right! _She screamed in her head_, I'll annihilate you! I'm gonna poison you so bad your insides will look like soup! _Shino let herself get distracted, the young Aburame found herself blasted into a wall with an amazing amount of force. The wall crumbled on top of her, leaving a gaping hole in the wall and her buried in the rubble.

"Winner of match-"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Shouted a voice. Shino burst out from the rubble.

A very angry Shino.

A very female Shino.

The henge and jutsu were shattered; all that remained of them was an intricate symbol, nothing more than a tattoo on her neck now. Her jacket hung in tatters and it now revealed the thin figure it had hidden so for so long.

Shino's hair was longer, it looked more like silk rather than fluff, like her male henge. It hung in her face, shielding her eyes from view. She was thin, athletically build and rather tall. She brought one delicate hand to her face and gently removed her sunglasses. She tossed them to the side where they shattered against the concrete wall.

Gaara smirked, he knew something was off about that guy . . . it was a chick! He switched his focus to his brother's face, to see his reaction. Kankuro was drooling, blushing, and had a small dribble of blood seeping out of his nose.

_She's hot! Oh Kami! They don't make 'em like that in Suna! Thin, but curvy and oh Kami! Hahahahahaha . . . . _(perverted thoughts)

Shino looked straight into Zaku's eyes. Zaku froze. The girl's eyes had morphed from an amethyst purple to a dangerous, acidic green. "You ready?" she taunted, her tone quiet. Zaku grimaced and blasted another sound wave from his palms. Much to his aggravation, Shino dodged gracefully.

A cloud of Kaiki surrounded her and she disappeared in the swarm. The cloud of bugs separated and bug girl was gone. A sudden kick to his side sent Zaku sliding a few yards to the side. Where the kick had originated was nothing more than part of the swarm.

The brunette girl materialized from the swarm a moment later. "Hello again!" she chirped, smirking. Zaku frowned again; he had only one shot . . . he pushed his chakra to his legs and used the speed to tackle and pin the girl against the wall.

Gaara turned his neck to watch his brother's expression change. All through that fight they had been shifting rapidly, and they were all very entertaining. This particular look was Gaara's favorite; he looked so stupid with the mix of anger, surprise, and envy on his face!

Zaku had his melody arm positioned just so. He could blow her head off at any time. She should know that! But why?! Why was she laughing like this was a joke?!

"You gonna kill me? Like that? Hahahahahaha! Hahahahahaha . . . "Zaku glared at the dark haired girl. "Surrender now of pay the price!" he hissed, "I have you right where I want you." Shino laughed harder at that. She was beginning to sound like that blonde girl with the scythe.

"Poor guy! Do you honestly believe you have me cornered?!" she smirked and leaned closer to Zaku. He felt her warm breath tickle his ear, "I cannot be cornered; I will always find a way out. . ." then Shino bit him. Hard.

Caught by surprise, Zaku gasped. He stumbled backwards and his hand flew to the wound on his neck. It wasn't like any injury he had ever sustained before, it burned and throbbed and he felt so weak. . . Zaku collapsed on his knees, trembling. Shino stood over him, hands on her hips, leering at him with evil-looking fangs.

Zaku moaned and collapsed. He lied spread-eagle on the floor. The Sound nin's vision was blurring, he felt like his veins held fire rather than blood, he felt so cold, and that goddamned bite was stinging like a son-of-a-bitch.

Then it all clicked. The bug bitch had poisoned him.

"H-h-how . . . how did you poison me?" he managed to get out. Shino chuckled, "I bit you. It's as simple as that." ". . . h-how-?" "How is that possible?" the Aburame guessed his question, "Easy, I am venomous. And my venom is as potent as any spider or snake you could find." Zaku's frightened expression amused her. "Don't worry though," she continued," I gave you just a tiny dose . . . most could survive it. . ." she stated casually as the medical ninjas loaded Zaku onto a stretcher.

"Winner of Match 6, Shino Aburame."

Shino calmly began walking up the stairs to her old friend. She looked at Naru, who grinned. "Nice" the blonde congratulated. "Well, I certainly had fun." The Aburame replied, giving her friend a similar smile. "Shino, you're a girl?!" a now conscious Kiba exclaimed, pointing a finger at her, "You never told us!" "You never asked." She said, shrugging.

"This is unacceptable! This girl should be eliminated!" A council member shouted. "Why should I be eliminated?" Came Shino's voice, cold and calm. "Shino Aburame was signed up to take the Chunin Exams. You are not Shino Aburame." "Hahahaha, Shino! Didja hear that? Oh that's rich!" Naru crowed. "Yeah, that is pretty funny." Shino replied, chuckling softly. "I am Shino Aburame." She retorted, her tone suddenly dark, "Ask my father."

"The council members all turned to Shinji. " . . . my daughter . . .", The Head Aburame mumbled, sounding ashamed. The Head Inuzuka, Tsume, smacked him up-side the head, "You sir, have issues." She pointed to the now totally visible mark on Shino's neck (curse mark area). "That is a clan seal. Now why would a father place a clan seal on his daughter and call her a boy?!" Shinji winced.

"We shall discuss this later." Sarutobi said harshly."In the mean time we had better finish the preliminaries."

Gaara watched his elder brother drool over the Aburame girl. Kami, Kankuro was weird, fawning over girls. It was stupid, pathetic, and embarrassing. The redhead gazed over at his most promising opponent. Naruto . . . he would have her blood soon enough.

Shino looked up, amethyst orbs meeting chocolaty brown. The girl gazed at the Suna nin who had been staring at her for hours. _Oh Kami! She's staring at me!_ He thought as he felt all his blood rush to his face.

Shino's eyes widened, _h-he's blushing?_ Even through his face paint, Shino could see the red on his cheeks. "Naru . . . help!" she whispered franticly out of the corner of her mouth. "Hn?" the Kazama answered. "That kid . . ." "Shi" Naru began, using her old nickname, "You're a big girl. You can kill people all by yourself now-" "No," She hissed, "Not that! He keeps staring at me and blushing and then I blush and-" "Oh . . . it's THAT type of problem . . . uh, I'm not good with those. . ." Naru answered, looking sheepish. Shino made a whimpering sound.

Naru slept through the next fights, she would have slept through them all if Shino hadn't shaken her awake. "What?" the blonde snapped, grumpy. "The redhead and green spandex are the only ones left-" Naru sprang to her feet and leaned over the bar, this was the fight she had been waiting for.

"This will be good." She murmured, grinning.

"Match 12, Gaara no Sabaku vs. Rock Lee."

Lee jumped into the arena, bouncing with energy. Gaara teleported via his sand. Lee wasted no time, he charged at Gaara, who made no move to evade. Lee got ready to deliver a massive, momentum-powered punch, yet Gaara still didn't move. Lee punch made contact, but it wasn't Gaara who received it.

A wall of sand absorbed Lee's punch like it was nothing. Lee jumped back as the sand shifted and swirled around the redhead. Lee smiled, "A very good trick, my friend! But the power of youth shall prevail!" and Lee charged again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Each time, the bushy browed stamina freak was blocked by the creepy sand kid's sand.

Naru yawned, "I'm beginning to think that this kid is all bark and no bite." She told Shino, loud enough for Gaara to hear. He growled, _I'll show you an attack, bitch! _A simple move of his hand and his sand blasted Lee across the room. Lee recovered quickly and sprinted towards Gaara, determined to make it past his sand defense. Gaara's sand grabbed the other boy's ankle and seconds later it was stained red. Lee screamed.

Gaara struck again, this time his sand consumed Lee until only his head showed. "Good-bye" Gaara droned, "Sand Coffin!" Lee screamed as the sand slowly crushed him. "NO!" Shouted a voice. Gaara was sent flying a few yards from the force of Gai's kick to his head. Though his sand protected him from injury, the force of the man's kick had surprised him. The murderous redhead had lost his concentration, there for Lee was released from the sand.

"Due to interference of his sensei, Rock Lee is eliminated from the competition, Winner of Match 12 is Gaara no Sabaku."

"Please come forth when your name is called."

"Shino Aburame

Neji Hyuuga

Naru Kazama

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara no Sabaku

Kankuro no Sabaku

Temari no Sabaku and

Sasuke Uchiha."

Said people entered the arena calmly, except Shikamaru who 'fell' (Cough- Naru pushed him -cough) and Naru who leapt into the arena shouting "WHOO!" She turned to Gaara, who had teleported. "Do you ever walk?" she questioned. Gaara glared at her. She beamed.

"You have made it to the Final Exam, congrats. There's the line up and it's in exactly . . . one month, two days." The Procter told them, handing Temari a piece of paper. All the genin gathered around her, trying to see who their opponent would be.

Final Exam

Gaara no Sabaku vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuuga vs. Naru Kazama

Kankuro no Sabaku vs. Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Sabaku

"Look forward to it!" Naru shouted, giving Neji an eerie grin. He frowned and muttered something about fate being cruel. Sasuke and Gaara glared at each other. "STARING CONTEST!" Naru shrieked, watching them. Kankuro stole a quick glance at Shino, who, at the same time, glanced at him. They both looked away quickly, a light blush dusting their cheeks. Shikamaru muttered a low "Troublesome" and Temari just nodded.

"Hai"

~*~

~*~

**And that my friends it the end of Chapter 5!**

**Warning: Chapter 6 will be like a bunch of small one-shots, I forget what you call it. . . sorry. . .**

**Hoped you liked this chapter and I now have an idea for the surprise relative's Geass! And Gaara will have a Geass, and I know who shall die. . .**

**Dun, dun, dun.**

**Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**It's good to be insane ;) **

**Now press the magical color-changing button, it will make me happy, and a happy me is more likely to type faster than an emo me.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**I don't want to be emo like Sasuke!**

**Review!**

**Pweese?(puppy dog eye no jutsu!)**


	7. The Month Between

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.

~*~

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

Inner people/ emphasis 

~*~

**I've been re-inspired. Hurray!**

**Yes. It's short. It's a filler, but there is very important filling in here. I hope you like it! After all . . . The fun is just beginning! And I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I made a tiny mistake in my last chapter . . .**

**Gaara will not receive a Geass. My bad!**

**HOLY %$#&! ****Over 10,000 hits!**

~*~

Shino gazed at the cloudy night skies.

Mistress, someone it watching

_I know. He has traces of poison in his chakra . . . Sabaku no Kankuro. Let him watch, he's not doing anything because I'm not doing anything._

Shino cleverly deducted that the puppet nin was spying on her to learn her techniques to prepare a strategy. _Too bad for him I'm not going to give it away . . ._ With graceful ease, the Aburame jumped off the rooftop to the ground. As she suspected, Kankuro was following her. She veered to the left heading for the training grounds. He followed, masking his chakra the best he could. Which wasn't that good . . .

"Why are you stalking me?" She asked, her voice echoing in the clearing that was team 8's training grounds. Kankuro didn't answer. "I know you're there Sabaku, you need to work on masking your chakra . . . It sucks."

The brunette leapt into the clearing. "Oh shut up! I bet you only just now figure out I was spyin on ya!" Amethyst eyes flashed green. "Oh really? You think you can catch me off guard? Pathetic." Shino walked away, smirking. Spying, was that what he had called it?

Hmm . . . seemed more like stalking.

~*~

Naru was human _(slightly)_ so she often felt like she needed a break from her intensive training. _(not really)_ The blonde decided to relax in the warm waters of Konoha's hot springs._ (meaning Kyuu made her)_ Said fox relaxed on a rock near the waters' edge while the crazy blonde soaked in the calming water. Even though there were several other women in the steamy water, Naru was fine. _(surprisingly)_

She was relatively happy . . . until she heard a perverted giggle coming from beyond the fence. Naru sent Kyuu over the fence to attack the peeper while she dressed. The little black fox was more than happy to oblige.

"Ahhh!" In a swirl of wind, Naru was leaning against the other side of the fence in her black clothing, observing her chibi demon assault an old man with spiky white hair. "Kyuu, down." She instructed.

"So . . . Why are you spying on the women in the bath house?" A shrill scream came from the other side. The man let out a small yell of aggravation. "Kid, you just ruined my research!" "So? It's not my problem. It's yours."

"Hey!" He grabbed Naru's wrist. "Kazama." He muttered. Naru pinned him to the wall in an instant. "What do you know about them?" She questioned fiercely. "I trained one once . . . He could teleport. What is your ability?" The blonde set the man down.

"The power of Kings."

"Control, interesting. Is this your spirit guardian?" He gestured to the obsidian fox next to her. "Kyuubi." The fox leapt onto her shoulder. The perv paled. "The demon fox?!" Naru pinched the bridge of her nose, "Demoness. She's a girl!" "Right. My mistake. What's your contract?" A scythe, glittering dangerously in the sun, was at his neck in an instant.

"What contract, perv?"

The man blink owlishly, "My name is Jiraiya! The Legendary Toad Sanin!" "What contract ero-sanin?" The sanin could see he wasn't going anywhere with that so he gave into the girl with the scythe (smart move).

"There's a contract between the Geass user and the Guardian. The Guardian says around until the contract has been broken. At least that's what I've heard . . ."

It's wrong, but it's not far from the truth. A contract is set up like this. A guardian will protect you until their one wish is fulfilled.

You wished to be free.

No. I wished for something else, similar, but different. I will stay with you until my wish is granted. When I get my wish, I'll leave and you will move on.

What did you wish for?

That is neither here nor there.

"Hey kid? Could ya point the scythe somewhere else? I got research to do." "You mean spying on nude women? Here, I'll give you a tip, go find another hobby. If I catch you peeping again . . . well it'll be the end of your 'research'." Naru hissed.

"How about I teach you some jutsu? Then you can leave me to my research!" He smiled convincingly. New jutsus were Naru's weakness; Kyuubi didn't know everything.

"Fine. But they better be good."

~*~

Gaara gazed down at the village, thinking. That girl . . . They were similar.

She, like him, had nearly killed her Preliminary opponent.

She, like him, held that crazed glint in her eyes when faced with a promising adversary.

And most importantly, in her eyes was the telltale hurt that comes from genuine suffering. She knew what pain was, true pain.

Maybe . . .

Maybe those who authorized his many deaths could finally be killed . . . He had some of the power . . .

And he knew where to get the rest.

During the invasion of Konoha, another party would participate in the slaughter. Only they would have a defined target.

The Kazekage would die . . .

. . . and Naruto Kazama would love to help.

~*~

Sasuke gritted his teeth. His opponent was that redhead, the one who flirted with Naru.

Naru!

No shinobi had ever done that. No one wanted too. The girl was insane.

But then again, so was Gaara.

The Uchiha had studied the sand shinobi's battle style. He was long range, with an impenetrable defense. He never moved. He never had to. He put Rock Lee in the ICU in less than a minute.

Fighting him would be like fighting Naru, and he never actually won those. She played with him like a cat would a mouse. When the blonde tired of her game little game, she would end it immediately. No hesitation, no searching for openings, she'd just whip out her red fan and blast him into the nearest thing. The sole thing protecting him from Naru annihilating him was Kakashi and his tranquilizer darts, specifically made for her.

Gaara, judging from his fight with Lee, liked to crush his opponents as quickly as possible. Kakashi couldn't help him during their fight.

But he could help him prepare.

~*~

"You strike a hard bargain . . . But I must say I'm intrigued!" Naru's psychotic smile grew wider with every passing second. Gaara was very convincing. "It would be beneficial to both of us; we'd be striking down those who allowed us to suffer. Even suggested it." Red flashed in Naru's eyes. "I knew it . . . He was behind it all along." She spat.

"When do we strike?"

"Suna nins and Oto nins will begin the invasion as soon as I begin my match." "With teme?" She asked. The redhead nodded. "Sure . . . We are to head to the Kage Podium. Will that be a problem?" He wanted to make sure. "Not at all . . ." the blonde smirked. "The Kages will be occupied with the chaos caused be Oto, giving us the chance to take them by surprise."

"I suppose you want me to take on the Kazekage because he knows your style?" The fox anticipated his next words. "Precisely. I'll kill the Hokage."

"So . . . I bet your gonna go tell dear old ojii-san now, aren't you?" She directed this random statement toward a bush far behind Gaara. It rustled and a blurry form leapt out. The shinobi began racing down the Hokage Monument.

"I love it when they run . . ." She giggled and disappeared in the shadows. The sound of a kunai slicing through flesh was heard only by two beings on that mountain. Gaara no Sabaku and the spy's killer, a very happy, blood-coated Naruto.

~*~


	8. Naruto Uzumaki Kazama commands you

The Beauty of Red

In a near-death situation, Naru Uzumaki unlocks her bloodline. How will this affect her life? She's not completely sane either. FemNaru. Story is better. Code Geass Crossover.

~*~

Speaking

_Thoughts_

_**Demon's thoughts**_

**Demon speaking/ jutsus**

Inner people/ emphasis 

~*~

**Merry Christmas!**

**Gaara will not receive a Geass. My bad!**

~*~

Lids flew back to reveal the startling cerulean eyes behind them. A Cheshire grin spread across whisker marked cheeks, revealing a set of feral fangs.

Today was the Chunin Exams.

Today was the day she would make the people who hurt her pay.

With that cheery thought in her head, Kazama Naruto jumped out of bed and proceeded to get dressed.

After dawning her good ol' black dress and leggings, she strapped her scythe to her back and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

**Kit**

What Kyuu?

**You forgot your shoes.**

Fuck!

**Tsk, tsk, suck naughty language . . .**

And this is coming from a demon?

**Touché**

~*~

"All right people, Kazama Naru's here and I'm gonna kil-er- kick all your asses!" She shouted loudly, sinister smile firmly in place. Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro suppressed a shiver. "Naru, please . . . use some common sense, please. Shouting something like that is sure to make you a target in the mêlée round." Shino spoke calmly as she walked into the area where they would wait.

Naru smirked, "But Shi-nee, that's what I want." Her smirk broke into a full-blown psychotic smile. "Now whose using common sense?!" "I am . . . you've lost the ability to use it when you lost your mind." The bug user replied dryly. "Well-!" Naru froze, mid-sentence. "Gaara-kun!" She shrieked, before immediately glomping the startled redhead.

"Ready?" The question was barely audible. "Yes." Was his just as soft reply. "Get off me before I rip your heart out." He hissed angrily. It may have been a clever way to talk to him, but he hated physical contact. Naru removed herself. "I'd like to see you try." She taunted, cocking her head to the side. "Your blood will colour my sand red." He replied, reverting back to his stoic tone. "I do love the colour red . . ." The blonde's smile grew wider still. "But I must say Gaara-kun, I believe the first blood spilt today will be yours!" "Is that a threat or a challenge?" Emotionless jade met crazed azure. "Neither," She answered simply. "It's a promise."

Pulling her beloved friend away from the strange boy, Shino began to chide her. "Naru!" Shino hissed, "Are you trying to kill us all?!" Naru gazed up at the brunette, for the first time in a while her face held a seriousness to it. "No," She whispered, "Not everyone."

Shino bit her lip. Her answer bothered her.

Kankuro watched the Female Gaara and the Bug user. She looked pretty in her gender appropriate clothes, even if they weren't much different from her other ones. _Kankuro! Focus! You're on a mission!_

But still . . .

They didn't make 'em like that in Suna.

"Kankuro, why are you staring at the brunette girl and bleeding?" Gaara's disapproving tone shot the Puppet user down to Earth. "You always do that. It's pointless." The redheaded demon deadpanned. "Why do you always go after the psycho blonde?" The middle Sabaku retorted as he cleaned up his nosebleed. His youngest sibling only gave him a blank stare.

"I do not."

"Oh, you so do!"

"I do not."

"You may not seem to have any emotions, but I see them in your eyes when you see her!"

" . . . Another word and I'm sending your remains back to Suna in a ramen bowl."

"DID SOMEONE SAY RAMEN?!" Naru nearly screamed, a genuine smile lighting up her face. "No Naru . . . it was your imagination again." The Aburame massaged her temple wearily. "Where's Kyuu?" She cleverly changed the subject. "Somewhere not here." The blonde jinchuuriki answered with a wave of her hand. Shino felt a vein twitch in her forehead. "Wow Naru, very specific."

~*~

Neji, like the pompous prude he was, arrived on the dot. But Sasuke was nowhere to be found. "Due to Sasuke Uchiha's missing stature, the fight between him and Gaara no Sabaku has been postponed. The first fight will now be Neji Hyuuga vs. Naruto Kazama."

Neji was in the center of the ring in a matter of seconds. Naru frowned, muttered something about stupid show-offy pricks and vanished in a whirl of shadowy winds. "Remember the rules-" The blonde yawned and tuned the proctor out. "Begin!"

With her trademark grin in place, Naru relaxed. The girly Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and charged. At amazing speeds Neji struck out with his powerful blows. Not a single attack landed on his target. "C'mon! You can do it! You're fighting a mutt, a worthless little bitch . . . are you going to let me win?" She goaded. Neji's blows suddenly exploded, but the added speed and power didn't change the fact that his opponent was faster still.

"FAILURE!" She screeched loudly, back flipping backwards. Using the wall of the pit behind her as a springboard she launched herself at him. Neji moved into a defensive stance, ready for Naru. A sly grin spread across her face making Neji wonder about his safety for a moment. He disregarded the thought immediately. He was a much better ninja than Naru, after all he had the Byakugan, all she had was self-taught moves with her shadow and wind affinities.

A split-second before Naru collided with Neji, she vanished. "SURPRISE!" She landed a solid kick to his back, launching him into the air. The brunette did a quick aerial recovery and landed firmly on the ground. He fled to the tree and hid in its branches.

"Looking for someone?" An evil voice whispered in his ear, amused. Neji turned around to see the Jinchuuriki. She was leaning towards him from within some portal of shadows. The Hyuuga leapt from the tree. "Uhhg, I'd hope you'd be smarter than that!" Naru's voice behind him again, Neji lashed out with a hook kick. The shadow girl teleported again. The cling of metal alerted the boy that Naru was drawing her scythe. Naru charged and swung with her deadly weapon. Neji dodged by leaping into the air.

_Ow!_ Was the only thought in his head when Naru (or a clone) hit him from behind with the shaft of her scythe. As Neji was blown towards the ground, the only thing on his mind was this:

How was she escaping his Byakugan?!

Just before his crash into the ground, a shadow portal thing opened and swallowed him. So instead of crashing into the ground, he crashed through the roof of a ruined building.

"I know what you're thin-king!" She taunted in a sing-songy tone. Neji stood with a groan. "You're wondering why I'm escaping your all-holy eyes." Her voice echoed eerily from the blood red sky, "The answer is quite simple!"

"It's my special bloodline." The Jinchuuriki suddenly appeared before him, grinning like mad. At least she lost her scythe. Lavender-hued eyes narrowed dangerously. "What bloodline?" He spat, "All you have are a few self-taught moves with your affinities in wind and shadows!" A steely grip held him by the neck to the crumbling brick wall. "You arrogant scum," She hissed, "You think you're better than all of us because of your eyes . . . you're goddamn eyes **(Sounding like Deidara here)** . . . DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" She shouted, spinning and slamming him into the ground.

"YOU AND THAT DAMN UCHIHA! YOU'RE SO ARROGANT BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE BEST, MOST USEFUL BLOODLINES IN ALL THE LAND!" An evil smile spread across her face, her eyes being shielded by her hair only added to the scariness. When she spoke again, her tone was strangely soft and calm. "Well do I have news for you, _Neji_. I could take your clan down in a single night, just with my bloodline. Because . . ." She grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his face inches from her own. "I can, no one would be able to stop me, and all I would need is my one special eye!" Neji stared into her left eye. His natural reaction was to draw in a quick breath at it's strange evil red glow, then he began to study it with his Byakugan. The effort was wasted, he learned nothing.

"Did you think you could look at my eye and get all the answers? I'm the last person alive with this bloodline, the Purifiers supposedly wiped us all out ages ago . . . So you wouldn't have a clue what my bloodline is called. You won't find out from anyone else in the village, and I'm sure as hell not gonna tell you . . . But I will tell you this . . . The Purifiers had a strict guideline of which clans to eliminate . . . There was the Bone Rush Clan, the Ice using clan, some clan with mouths on their hands, and of course mine. We were the ones who were wiped out. All gone, bye-bye."

Neji swallowed with great difficulty. The blonde's smile grew larger. "Your clan was a target too, but you merely got a haircut, we were annihilated. So tell me, who's the one here who has the bragging rights?" Neji didn't move. The fox jailer sighed and kicked Neji into a wall. "Jeeze, you're a blast to play with." She chuckled darkly.

"I'm going to kill you!" She sang, skipping towards him. The Hyuuga was gone in a flash. A true smile spread across Naru's face, "By running away you have confirmed something NEJI . . ." She materialized right in front of him. "You're just as pathetic as everyone else in that damn village . . ." Her red eye glowed brighter, "YOU CLING TO LIFE LIKE A STUPID LITTLE WORM, WANDERING AIMLESSLY DOWN A PATH THAT LEADS TO WHO-KNOWS-WHERE! It's pathetic!" She kicked the boy in the stomach, knocking him into the ground.

The red sky framed Naru's face as she leered down at Neji. He had no strength left, he couldn't even find it in him to stand. "You have no purpose in this life, so why do you struggle to hold on?" She asked bending closer to him. "What purpose do YOU have?" He retorted with all the bite he could manage. Naru merely chuckled, "You ask of my purpose?"

She bent down to his ear. "My purpose . . . I exist . . ." She whispered, " . . . Is to kill. I live to feel the warmth of my opponent's blood soaking my skin, to hear them scream in agony, to revel in their pain. That is my purpose."

With Neji in a state of near unconsciousness, Naru opened a portal and left her red world. The crowd gasped as she reappeared in the center of the arena, without a scratch, next to a beat up Hyuuga.

"Winner: Kazama Naruto!"

"IT'S NARU, YOU ASSHOLE!" She shouted at the Exam Proctor, glaring. Back up in the stands, Shino sighed. "Naru . . . ." The exam procter flinched and apologized before straightening and announcing the next match. "Kankuro no Sabaku vs. Shino Aburame!"

Shino's keen eyes detected the quick exchange between Kankuro and his elder blonde sister. "I forfeit!" He called down. The Aburame growled softly. The proctor blinked, slightly surprised. "Um, ok! Temari no Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara!" "WHOO! GO CUZ! Naru shouted, appearing from behind the boy from the shadows. "Hn . . . how troublesome . . ."

Naru grinned eagerly, _nearly time . . . _"Shino, hey Shino . . . can you fill this up with some of your venom?"The brunette blinked, baffled at her friend's request. "Wh-?" "Don't question. I freed you. No I have to free myself." Amethyst eyes widened. _Naru! You wouldn't! _Cerulean turned to ice. "You understand . . . that I have to . . . You've been a great friend . . ." The sane moment ended then when a blood lusting grin spread her lips in a wide smile, "But I must kill them! For all they've done! Retribution!"

"I'm sorry Shino . . ." Naru's left eye bleed crimson as the diamond spread its wings within her pupil. "But Naruto Uzumaki Kazama commands you."

Nodding once to the redhead, Naru vanished into the shadows, twirling a green filled vial, leaving her closest and oldest friend behind without any memories of their friendship.

_I'm sorry Shino . . . But this is how it has to be . . ._

~*~

**Naru wasn't quite as mad as in the previous chapters. But that's how it's meant to be. She's still a little crazy, but the situation is bringing out her twisted logical side. As for the Shino-area. . . well if you don't understand, don't fret. All will be explained.**

**Soon.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Well? Press the bloody Colour-Changing Button and REVIEW!!**

**Pweeeze?!**


End file.
